Dragon's Curse
by WinDragon
Summary: A boy arrives on the island of Berk. However he is not as he appear to be. Possible OOC. Contains OC and Bestiality. Hiccup bestiality occurs later on in the story. And I will be posting credit where credit is due.
1. Introductions 1

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON, however I did make this story. **

* * *

The beautiful morning rise of the sun, beginning a new day. The motion of the boat swaying up and down. There was Berk in distance. After about an hour from when were first saw Berk, we were docked on the harbor. Some of the villagers began to unload the supplies while Stoick watched over the work taking place, sometimes even giving a hand. While the villagers were unloading the supplies, I walk off the boat that brought me here and was about to go into the town when I heard a voice.

"Where do you think your going" Stoick said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I was going to talk to the chief, about if I could be able to say here while I recuperate," I said. "Well I guess you could stay here while you heal," he said looking a little worry looking in his eyes. "Who's this," hearing another voice behind me.

I turned around to see a boy with a missing leg, and in its place was a metal hook on a stick. He and I were about the same in every way but, I have brown hair and green eyes and I still had both legs. "Hello, I'm Draco and what's your name." "Stoick and this is my son" the chief replied. "Hiccup" the boy replied, "he's going to be staying with us, at least until he's healed" Stoick said. "What wrong, if you don't mind me asking" Hiccup asked.

I lifted up my shirt, and there some bruise and a few cuts a few of which were still bleeding a little on my chest. And a long thin scar on the side of my neck. I put my shirt back down, and saw a nervous look on both Stoick and Hiccup. "What happened to you?" Stoick asked while still having a nervous look on his face. "A misunderstanding," I replied. Stoick and Hiccup faces changed to a curious look. "I don't feel like talking really," I said with my face looking toward the ground with a sad face. I calmed down and lifted my head back up to face the two Vikings. "Well I'll stay here and finish unloading, while Hiccup can saw you around," Stoick replied turning around to resume what he was doing. Hiccup and I turned around and began walking to the village.

Hiccup had shown me the main hall, and we began walking up a hill when we both heard voices behind us. We turned around to see Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Astrid. "Who's this?" Astrid asking looking at Hiccup with a little curiosity. "I'm Draco, and I new here." "I'm Ruffnut and I'm Tuffnut" the two twins replied then turned to face each other. "I'm Fishlegs" the big teen replied. "I'm Snotlout" the muscular teen replied. "And I'm Astrid, nice to meet you" the blonde girl replied. "The feeling is mutual," I replied with a small smile on my face. "Well I was going to show him where my house was" Hiccup replied breaking the small silence. "Ok, we'll see you in a little bit" Astrid replied. She turned around and began walking away, and then others followed her.

We got to Hiccup's house and went inside, I closed the door. Then suddenly I was pushed and pinned to the ground by Toothless. "No Toothless, get off of him" Hiccup replied trying to push him off of me. Toothless began to snarl at me but then got off of me. "Draco, Toothless, Toothless, Draco" Hiccup said pointing from me to him, then him to me. "Why is he here, get him out of here" Toothless roared. "I'm going to be staying here a while" I said looking at Toothless with a slight anger in my face. I turned to face Hiccup, which he had a puzzled look on his face. "You can understand dragons?" Hiccup said still puzzled. I had a small nervous look on my face, trying to think fast for an excuse. "Lucky guess" I said with a straight face. Hiccup still had a puzzled look but was soon interrupted by the growl of my stomach. "Do you know where we can get something to eat?" I said with my arm crossed against my stomach. "Let go the main hall, there's probably food there," Hiccup said then a bell began ringing two times then stopped and began twice again and stopped. "Lunch is ready" Hiccup replied after the bell stopped ringing. Hiccup, Toothless, and me left the house and head toward the main hall.

It about noon and after having something to eat, Hiccup start to show me more of the village. Toothless was following close behind staring at me the entire time we walk around the village. The last place Hiccup showed me was the Dragon School, which everyone of his friend has shown up to begin a lesson. I stayed to watch, the lesson went smoothly except for Snotlout and his dragon. It was getting dark so everyone said "good bye" and went home. By the time we got back to Hiccup's house, it was dark and Stoick was sleeping. So I said goodnight to Hiccup and Toothless who still looked at me with anger in his eyes. I went to the fireplace, put a piece of wood and lit it. I had been so tired that I crossed my arms and laid my head on them as a pillow. I fell asleep almost instantly, but then a few hours later I woke up. I started to feel pain in the scar on the side of my neck.

I put my hand on it hoping that the pain would go away but it did nothing. I quickly got up and saw the ashes left from the fire I started. I ran toward the door, and as quietly as I could opened and closed the door behind me. I began to run toward the forest, I ran about ten minutes into the forest then I had to stop. The pain in my neck was unbearable, I fell into my hands and knee on the forest floor. Suddenly the pain began to spread everywhere and I could feel myself getting bigger and saw my skin turn black. I was in so much pain that I wasn't able to scream and I found it hard to breath. I was slowly becoming weaker and weaker, eventually I blackout.

* * *

**Hello everyone, I would like to say thank you for reading the story. I would appreciate it if you left some reviews of the story. As well as your thoughts and opinions on what you think should happen in the other chapters. Thank you again and see you in the other chapters.**


	2. The Wounds 2

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this story. I read of few stories similar to this one. Soon I decided to write this story. Opinions on what I should do with the story is greatly appreciated. Thanks for the suggest, georgelucasisawsome. Anyway here's the next part in the story. Enjoy!**

I eventually had woken up and was lying next to the fireplace, everyone was asleep except for me and Toothless. He was lying down on his belly a few feet from where I was, eyeing me suspiciously and still had anger in his eyes. I slowly got up and began to look at my body, I found that my hands were slowly turning from black to a light sandy brown color. I turned to face Toothless, which he gave me a snarl as an indication that he still didn't like me being in his house. "Did anything happen last night," I said softly to myself. He responded, "nothing happened except I heard a scream last night." I had a slight surprise look on my face, and began to stand up to walk to the chair. As I did, I gotten a sudden flash and I remembered all of what happened last night.

I had turned into a nightfury. I could hear and see everything far better than my human form could even dream of. I still had pain almost everywhere but it slowly went away, remaining only in a few spots. I opened my wings but I had to close them because of the slight pain from the last time I changed into a dragon. Then I just had to scream out of pure anger and just began to run deeper into the forest.

While I was running I had a slight hunger in my stomach and managed to find a sleeping deer near a cove and a small lake. I killed it and ate it, leaving mostly bone of what was once a deer. After the meal I decided to get some water and then sleep for a bit in a nearby cave, curling myself up tight. I awoken from my nap, it was dusk and so I headed back to Berk. When I reached the edge of the forest, I saw some people starting to get up. I headed back to Hiccup's house; by the time I reached the door the sun began to slowly rise. I managed to get back inside, and started to feel a slight pain everywhere. I walked over to the fireplace and I slowly found it harder to breath. Then I blacked out again.

"Good, no one got hurt and nothing really happened," I thought to myself. I turned and looking at Toothless, who was still looking at me suspiciously but stopped snarling at me. He noticed that I had been standing up for a good two minutes, at which point I sat down in a chair. I put my hand into my shirt and pulled out a silver and gold pendent hanging around my neck. It was a silver star in the middle with a gold ring encircling the five points of the star. It was roughly the size of my palm. I began to toy with a little but, quickly put it back underneath my shirt. I heard Stoick coming over to the fireplace and sat down in a chair next to me.

"So how did it go yesterday?" Stoick said looking at. "It went good, I met some of Hiccup's friends and watched a little of their dragon lessons." I replied with a small smile. "That's good, by the way I was wondering if you were going to see the village healer for those cuts and bruises." Stoick said with a worry and concerned face. "Ok, I'll go once Hiccup was awake," I said with a smile. Stoick nodded, then stood up and walked out the door. Toothless the whole time had been eyeing me and sometimes looked at Stoick. Then I saw Hiccup walking down the stairs and we greeted each other with a good morning. I turned to look at Toothless, who turned away from me to face Hiccup. I started to see a smile on his face. Toothless got up and walked over to Hiccup, then gave him a lick. After a quick breakfast, I asked Hiccup if he could show me where the village healer was. "Ok, let's go," Hiccup said after almost slipping onto the floor from his prosthetic leg. Then the three of us proceed to the door and left.

It was just a couple of hours before noon and with a short walk from the house, we arrived at the healer's house. Just as I was about to go inside, Astrid and the gang came up to us. "So what are you guys up to," Astrid said looking at us with a smile. "I'm here to see the healer," I said just as I was about to go inside. "What's wrong with you," Fishlegs said with a little curiosity. "Come inside and I'll show you," I said with a calm face but, inside my mind I was worried. We proceed into the house and was greeted be a woman with black hair, blue eyes, and was of average size. "Hello, I'm Eve and what seems to be the problem," she said turning around to face me. "I'll let you see for yourself," I said as I began to take my shirt off. Everyone in the room except for Hiccup and me were in a state of shock. Even Toothless was shocked to see the many bruises and cuts on my back and chest, which had stopped bleeding. After a good long minute of silence, Eve said. " What happened to you?" "I don't want to talk about it," I replied with a little sadness in my face.

Eve gave me some ointment and told me not to get into any fights. As we after left Eve's house, everyone except Hiccup looked at me with surprise, suspicion, and worry. "What happened to you, Draco?" Ruffnut said with a concerned face. "I still don't want to talk about it, ok" I said slightly raising my voice. Everyone took a step back from me but eventually we were at the great hall. We had lunch, and I watched another dragon lesson. It was getting dark and everybody said goodbye then headed home. When we got home it was dark except for the small fire in the fireplace. Stoick was asleep and Hiccup headed upstairs, but I was a little surprised to see Toothless laying down a few feet from where I stood. He watched me for a few minutes and fell asleep. I did the same method as last night, folding my arms so I could lay on them as a pillow. And after a few minutes I too fell asleep.

**Hello everyone, I'm just here to say thanks. I would like for you guys to leave some reviews of the story. Such as what you liked, disliked, and/ or something you would want to see in the later chapters. Till next time, see you later.**


	3. Betrayal 3

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. I made this one longer than the last two chapters. Partly because I didn't feel like cutting the ending of this chapter on a new chapter. And partly because I felt this one should be longer. Thank you GoDoFbIrD, guest user, and you guys for your support. (By the way, Matt. Draco secret will be revealed partly in this and the next chapter.)**

* * *

I woke up and started to feel the pain in my neck from the scar. It was still dark outside, I noticed Toothless was still sleeping. I stood up and walked as quietly as I could to the door, opening and closing really slowly. I headed back into the forest as fast as I could, hoping to get as far away from Berk as possible. Meanwhile, inside the house Toothless woke up and noticed I was gone. He got up and quickly went up the stairs to Hiccup, who was still asleep. Toothless nudged Hiccup a few times but, only getting Hiccup to turn around in his bed. Toothless made a small roar, quickly getting Hiccup to turn to face him wide eyed. Toothless turned his head to face the saddle and tail fin, Hiccup didn't know what was going on but went with it anyway. He put on his prosthetic leg and then put Toothless's tail fin and saddle on. They both walked down stair and just as they were leaving, his father walks up still half asleep. "What the devil has gotten into Toothless?" He said. "I don't know but it might be important," Hiccup said still feeling a little sleepy. "All right but, be sure to come back in one piece," Stoick said turning around to go back to bed. Hiccup or Stoick seemed to haven't noticed Draco was missing due to the lack of sleep, but Toothless notice he was gone.

Suddenly Hiccup and Toothless heard a loud roar from the forest, Toothless spread his wings and leapt into the air. After a few minutes of flying, they saw a cove and saw something moving. They dove into the cove, and landed softly onto the ground. There was a Nightfury with its eyes tightly closed and in a curled up position. After a about a minute it suddenly opened its eyes and turned to stare at Hiccup and Toothless. Then it began to snarl at them and was getting ready to pounce. Then it pounced toward them, almost knocked Hiccup off the saddle with its tail. Then landed on the ground and turned ready to attack them again. Toothless opened up his wings and began to go up into the air. Toothless and Hiccup were hovering high enough the dragon couldn't jump up to them but, low enough to watch it closely. It was looking up at them and roared in anger. It began to open up its wings and got off the ground, flying past them in a speedy fashion. Hiccup decided to follow it, and see what it was going to do.

Suddenly Hiccup gasped as the dragon's intention were somewhat clear to him. As they grew closer to Berk the dragon charged up a fireball. Just as it fired making the familiar screech, Toothless knocked it's head slightly to the left almost hitting the great hall. Some of the nearby villagers ran outside to see what was going on. They saw Toothless, Hiccup and another nightfury hovering in the air a few feet from each other, just starring. While they were staring at each other, Hiccup noticed something on the dragon's chest. Just as he was going to say something, the dragon charged another fireball and fired at the road near Hiccup's house. Toothless charged at the dragon, hitting it in the chest. The dragon backed up, turning its face the sky and noticed it was going to be morning soon. The dragon darted pass them, Hiccup and Toothless quickly turned around but it had vanished. Fishlegs and the other came over to Hiccup on their dragons. "What was that all about?" Tuffnut said with everyone having a puzzled look on their faces. "I don't know but I have an idea," Hiccup said with a smile.

Meanwhile back at the cove, the dragon landed a little hard on the ground. It's walked into the cave and lied down on its side. It closed its eyes and felt the pain coming back. After a few minutes outside the cave, Hiccup, his friends and their dragons landed in the cove. They all walked over to the dark cave, when suddenly out came Draco. Astrid and Ruffnut gasped when they saw a rather large bruise on my right cheek. "Draco what were you doing out here?" Astrid said pointing at the bruise. "I need to some fresh air and time to think to myself, after what happened yesterday," I replied with a calm face. "And the bruise," Ruffnut asked. "I accidentally ran into a tree," I replied. "Draco could you lift your shirt for a minute," Hiccup said with a little smile on his face. As I was about to lift my shirt, I put a hand on my forehead and eyes wide open suddenly remembering what happened last night. I looked at Hiccup with angry eyes, "why should I do that?" "Well if you innocent then lift up your shirt, if not then I just stumbled onto something." He replied. I slowly lifted my shirt despite what happened last night. Everyone had a little disgust on their face, the wounds had looked a little better than it did yesterday. Everyone then noticed the new bruise in the middle of my chest. "And what about that one," Snotlout said pointing at the bruise on my chest. I put down my shirt. Then I looked down at the ground and gave a long sigh, then looked up at them. All of them looked curiously at me.

"Can you guys keep a secret?"

"Sure, Viking's honor," Astrid said then turning to face everyone else. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

**(Flashback)**

"I had been betrayed a close friend a few years ago, we were friends but not in the traditional sense anyway. I was human and he was a dragon, a little like Hiccup and Toothless. My village was very poor and we were forced to make offering to the dragon each month, so he didn't destroy the village. I was about seven years old, and one day my mother and father told me that I was going to be an offering. I told them that there had to be something else, they shook their heads. When I got to the dragon's den, I saw a there was a pile of gold, silver, and gems. I looked around some more and saw a pile of bones. Then there was a monstrous nightmare starring at me from the side of his pile, and came over to me. I curled up and began to cry, just before he was going to eat me he stopped. He backed up and closed his mouth, looking sad. "I won't hurt an innocent young boy," he roared. I wiped the tears off my eyes and looked at him with a sad but puzzled face. "You're not going to eat me?" He shook his head. "Do you think we could become friends?" He nodded his head. I smiled at him, he then returned a smile. "I'm Draco and How about if I call you Spike?" He looked at me with a bit of confusion. "Well you can't expect me to call you dragon all the time," I said looking up him as he raised his head. He tilted his head to one side then gave a nod. "Ok then Spike it is," I said with a big smile."

**(End of Flashback)**

"It had been about a year and a half year since we first met, and by that time he gave me a pendent." I pulled the silver and gold pendent from underneath my shirt. "That what I saw on the dragon's neck, last night," Hiccup said with excitement. "It was me you saw last night," I said with a small smile. But, everyone looked at it in amazement, instead of putting it back. I let it hang down my neck, "anyway back to the story." Everyone was looking back at me.

**(Flashback)**

"One day he came back with some wounds and blood rolling off his chest. "What happened to you?" I said with a concerned look. "The villagers fought back," he roared. Even though I couldn't tell what he was saying, I ran to the mouth of the cave worrying about my village. I looked down and gasped, my village was on fire.

"How could you do this!? I thought we'd agree you won't attack my village." Anger starting to boil with in me.

"We did, but I was attacked," he roared then revealed the arrow sticking out from the side of his chest.

"But we agreed to that you wouldn't attack my village as long as I stayed with you," I said as a tear rolled down my face.

"Well then they shouldn't have attacked me," he roared. I dropped to my knees and cover my face with my hands. I could feel the tears rolling down my face. After a few minutes, I wiped the tears from my eyes and felt the anger coming back.

"Well, I guess there is really no reason why I should stay anymore," I said staring into his eyes.

"No you can't, you're the closest thing I have to a friend," he roared I could see the sadness in his eyes. But that didn't really change the anger that I felt.

"Well, I'm leaving whether you like or not. If you don't like it then you're just going to have to kill me." I said turning and walking toward the mouth of the cave. I heard a growl from behind, I turned to face him. Then I managed to dodge nearly getting hit by his fire breath, I felt adrenaline rushing through my body. I quickly scanned the cave for something I could use to fight back with. I spotted a sword near him, and quickly ran by him and almost getting hit by the fire again. I grabbed the sword and we turned to face each other. He let out another fire breath but I dodge it and block his tail swing with the sword. While he was trying to turn around, I jumped and plunged the sword into his lung. He backed off and fell to the ground.

"You should have just let me go, then none of this would've happened, you were the only thing I had to be called a friend." I said as I began to cry. I walked over to him, laying my arms around his head. I backed off and as I was trying to wipe the tears away, I felt a point on my chest. I looked down to see a claw on my chest, and a flash of light.

**(This next part, Draco only remembers the part about him being cursed.)**

Suddenly, there was nothing but white everywhere. "Is someone there, can anyone hear me?" I said trying to yell at the top of my lungs.

"I can hear, Draco." A voice responded from behind and I turned to see Spike.

"Spike" I said with as I ran toward him.

"Are we dead?" I said as I hugged him by the neck.

"I'm dead but, you're not" he replied

"Well then what are we doing here?" I said with a puzzled look.

"Well, I cursed you to be a dragon for the rest of your life, because if I couldn't have you as a friend than no one else can. And I thought it was time we actually talked."

"Your kind of being selfish than," I said as I turned my face away from him and crossing my arms

"Couldn't you just let me go, allowing me to find a new life for myself. Especially after what you did to my village." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"No I couldn't, you were the closest thing I had to a real friend. And I couldn't bear to lose you." He said with sadness in his eyes.

"Sometimes you have to learn to let friends go. It's kind of a part of life, and sometimes you may see them again." I said wiping my face.

"Well then this is goodbye Draco," He said looking at my face for the last time.

"I guess this good bye Spike," I said turning to face him one last time.

"I enjoyed the memories we had together," he said with a grin.

"I did too," I said returning with a smile.

Then the flash of light disappeared.

* * *

**Hello everyone, so now we know who cursed him to be a dragon. And I do like it if you left a review of the story. You could tell me what you like, dislike, or what you want to see in the later chapters.**


	4. Discovery 4

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Thank you guys for your support. And I will be posting all updates on my profile page. Anyway here's the next part in the story, enjoy!**

* * *

**(Please keep in mind that we are still in the Flashback.)**

After the flash of light disappeared, Spike laid motionless in front of me with his eyes shut. I felt something was different than it did a moment ago. I looked down at my hand and saw black paws, I screamed. I heard a roar and looked around from where it came from but, I was the only living thing in the cave. I tried to feel around my body but can't. I started to feel new muscles in my body and felt something dragging on the ground. I turned to see I had a tail and wings. I managed to close my wings and got some control over my tail. Even though I slapped myself with it a few times before getting the hang of it. I opened my mouth, then felt my teeth extend and retract a few times. I closed my mouth and looked at Spike's motionless body. It was still dark and I walked out of the cave, then went down to the forest. I found an opened area, I felt my claws extent and started digging. After I made a hole big enough for Spike, I ran up to the cave and slowly dragged Spike's body. Finally after an exhausting night of dragging his body, I filled the hole back up with dirt.

I finished after a few minutes and put and long stick over the grave, then retracted my claws. I sat down next to the grave, bowing my head and closed my eyes. "I will miss you Spike, I will never forget the memories we had together. May you rest in peace my dear friend."

I raised my head and opened my eyes. I noticed it was going to be dusk so, I began looking around and saw lanterns in the distances. I decided to run in the opposite direction but, only ended up running into a group of people.

"It's a dragon," someone shouted. Then everyone raised their weapons, and looked at me.

"Do you think this one is working that monstrous nightmare?" Another shouted. I slowly backed away but, bumped into my father. I looked straight at him in surprise.

"I don't know what it is but, there is something different about this dragon. I heard my father say.

"I don't know much of anything anymore after losing my son to that monstrous dragon." He said looking at me. I nodded my head at him as he said son. He looked at me with surprise on his face.

"Draco is that you?" He said with a little excitement in his voice. I nodded my head again at the question.

I rose up on my hind paws and he hugged me. The villagers were a little freaked out by the sign of affection. Some of them lowered their weapons, and then I went back onto all four paws.

"I thought you were dead, did the dragon do this to you?" I simply nodded my head.

"Then lets go kill him together." As he turned toward the cave, I got in front of him and block him with my wings.

"What wrong, don't you want to make him pay for what he's done?" He said giving me a questionable look. I shook of head and looked down toward the ground where he stood.

"Come on let us kill this dragon and the one in the cave," I heard a few people say then I quickly raised my head. I began to hiss.

"No! He's my son even though he's a dragon for the love of god." He said facing at the group of people.

I folded a wing in and gestured with the other for them to follow me. They looked at me with a puzzled look but followed. We arrived at the gravesite and I pointed with my wing at the grave. A few people were disappointed and other people were a little shocked.

"So you killed him alright?" My father said with a sigh. I nodded.

"Ok let's go home, you included Draco." My father said turning around and began walking. I raised my head in shock and felt my ears rise too. I began to follow the group back to what was left of my village. When we got back I followed my father, then I saw my mother, and my little brother and sister. I lower my ears and tried to look as nonthreatening as possible. They all looked at me with shock, they were about to scream.

"Honey, this is Draco our son remember." My father said just before they could scream. My mother looked from him to me then me to him. I simply nodded my head. She gasped and ran toward me, giving me a hug. My brother and sister were still in disbelief, I walked up to them and rubbed my nose against their chests. They seemed somewhat happy to see me again.

"We're happy to see again Draco, despite what's happened to you." My mother said with a smile, and I returned a smile. "Me too," I thought to myself.

After staying for about a week, the villagers were growing a little nervous of me attacking them. I decided it was time to leave, so I got up and walking toward the door. I looked back at my family, since this was probably going to be the last time I'd see them.

"So this is goodbye," I heard of my little brother say. I nodded, and he started it cry. Then my family looked at me.

"So your leave us, because of the talk about you attack the village?" I heard of my father say, and I nodded.

"You're doing this for the best interest of us and the village," my mother said and I nodded. Everyone was starting to cry except me because, I couldn't. I walked over to them and bowed my head. They all rubbed my head and I rose up onto two legs. I gave mom and dad one big long hug. Then I went back to all fours, walking toward the door. I looked at them one last time, they were waving me goodbye. I turned and walked out the door.

(End of flashback.)

"That was the last time I saw," I said crying a little. I looked up and saw Astrid and Ruffnut rubbing the tear from their eyes.

"That is one of the saddest stories I've ever heard" Astrid said giving a me a hug and back up.

"You can't make me honestly believe that you've been turning into a dragon," Snotlout said with a little anger in his voice.

"And why not?" I said looking into his eyes.

"Because if you were then, why aren't you a dragon right now!?" He said starting to make a fist.

"Well a while back I met a witch doctor who put a spell on the pendent. As long I wear it, it'll allow me to be human during the day. And during the night I'll change into a dragon, and sometimes I'll have control or I'll remember what happened the next morning. And the only thing I had to do was learn how to control the dragon form," I said with anger in my voice.

"Ok then, saw us that you've been turned into a dragon. Take off the pendent." He said with a grin on his face.

"Hiccup could you stretch out your hand," I said and stretched out a hand. I took off the pendent and set it in his hand. I took a few steps back.

"You see he's just faking it," he said, pointing at me with a grin. Then I dropped onto my hands and knees, grunting in pain.

They were about to run toward me but I held up a hand telling them not to come near me. I slowly lost my breath and began coughing a few times. Then I pass out, they looked at my motionless body and they were going to come closer. But then they heard a noise coming from my body and my chest began to expand. My bones begun to crack and expand, a pair of wings sprouted out of my back. A tail began to form with fins, slowly my head began to expand. My teeth retracted into the gums of my mouth. My hand clumped together forming a paw and gotten larger. Then my skin began to change color from sandy brown to jet black and form scales. Then I slowly got up on all fours, I opened my eyes and they changed from human to dragon eyes. I roared and turned to look at them.

"Ok, I believe you," Snotlout said in a scared voice while hiding behind Astrid.

* * *

**Please leave a review of the story, tell me what you liked, disliked, or something you would want to see the later chapters. Till next time, see you guys later. **


	5. Regret 5

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Thank you georgelucasisawesome, GoDoFbIrD and everyone else for your support. Anyway here's the next chapter in the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

I began to run toward them, but Toothless rammed into me, pinning me to the wall of the cove. Then the other dragons stepped in front of them, getting in a defensive position. I tried to snap at Toothless but nothing worked. Finally I managed to get out from between the wall and Toothless. I quickly opened my wings and leapt into the morning air. I was flying toward Berk but I could see Hiccup and Toothless following close behind. I tried to shoot a fireball at them but missed. I charge up another fireball this time aiming right at them but, then I let the gases escape. After a few more minutes of flying, we were at Berk.

I managed to fire off a few fireballs, they didn't really hit anything but the roads. We were hovering in the air, just staring at each other. Then eventually everyone else caught up and Stoick was on the back Thornado. "Hit him out of the sky," I heard Stoick said before I couldn't hear anything. Thornado had hit me with a sonic blast. I lost my balance and fell toward the sea but, I regained my balance just before hitting the water. I roared in anger at Stoick.

"Dad! Stop, we need to get this around his neck." He said showing him the pendent.

"But why, he's just attacking the village." His father replied, starting to think of a plan to take me out.

"I can't tell you why, other than we need to get this around his neck." Hiccup said slightly shouting at his father.

"So then what is your plan to get that thing around the dragon's neck?" Stoick replied with a curious face.

"First we need to get the dragon over toward the forest, then you stay here to protect the village." Hiccup said with some certainty in his voice. "Then what?" His father replied

"Then me and the others will try and figure out a way to get this around it's neck." Hiccup said with a sure face. "Alright, I'm putting my faith in son." His father said. "Ok dad." Hiccup said with a smile.

After talking to his father, Hiccup went over to his friends to discuss the plan with them. Then they left toward the forest. Hiccup and Toothless then rammed into me, almost causing me to lost my balance again. I roared in anger and regained my balance again, hovering a few away from them. They headed toward the forest, me following close behind. I almost hit them again with a fireball, but missed and continue to follow. Eventually we were at the cove and on the ground. I hunched my back in the air and snarled at Hiccup and Toothless. I was too business looking at them to notice Hiccup's friends had landed and made a circle around me.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way, Draco." Hiccup said thinking I had control over what I was doing. Realizing I had no way out, I snarled at them and then laid down on my belly. Hiccup got off the saddle and reassured Toothless that he's going to be alright. Everyone was on the edge, especially Toothless watching me very carefully. Hiccup slowly walked over to me holding the pendent in his right hand. I raised my head a little, and then Hiccup put the pendant around my neck. I stood up and nothing happened, I felt no pain as I usually would. I closed my eyes for a minutes, then opened but nothing happened. Then I managed to get pass Hookfang and Meatlug and run to the outside opening of the cave, I looked down at the ground in sadness, "I had lost my chance to try and be human again. Instead I'll have to remain in this monstrous dragon form," I thought to myself. They all could tell that I wanted to cry from the depressing roars, but I couldn't cry. I curled up into a tight ball and covered my face with my wing and paw. I heard a few footsteps coming toward me, I didn't move a muscle. I felt four hands pat me on my back on either side. Hiccup, Astrid, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs were trying to calm me down, but it didn't really work. "Draco, maybe the magic wore off for today. Maybe tomorrow you'll be human again," Hiccup said still patted my back. "I don't think so, I think I broke the spell when I took the pendent off." I thought to myself.

I stood up and was going to go into the cave when I heard Astrid say, "don't worry everything will be ok."

"No, its not. I lost my one chance to be somewhat human again." I roared back at her, everyone jumped including the dragons.

"I just want to be left alone right now," I roared. I went into the cave and curled myself up on the ground. Toothless came over to them can gently pushed them away from the cave.

"So what do we do now?" Astrid said to Hiccup with a curious look.

"I think we should stay here and keep an eye on him. Astrid and Fishlegs, you guys go back to Berk and get some supplies." Hiccup said while looking at the cave.

"What should we tell the villager if they ask where we are?" Astrid said trying to get his attention.

"Tell them we're out doing a all day dragon lesson," Hiccup said somewhat proud of his response.

"Ok, we'll be back in a while with supplies," with that Astrid and Fishlegs left for Berk.

Meanwhile, it was an hour past noon and Hiccup was trying to think of a way to cheer me up. He tried to get me to come out and have some fish, which I rejected. I eventually fell asleep.

Back at Berk, Astrid and Fishlegs were just about done getting what they're going to needing. Just as they were about to leave, Stoick walked up to them.

"So where's Hiccup?" He said looking at Astrid.

"He's in the forest with Snotlout and the twins. He asked us to get supplies for a special all day dragon lesson. We won't be back till tomorrow." Astrid replied, slightly worried in the back of her mind.

"Ok, but make sure nothing horrible happens. By the way have you seen Draco this morning?" Stoick said looking around after asking the question.

"Alright, and I haven't seen Draco since yesterday." Astrid replied, and with that they left to go back to the cove.

* * *

**Thank you for sticking with the story so far. All updates regarding the story will be post on my profile. ****Like I always say, reviews are always appreciated. About stuff you liked, disliked, and maybe something you would want to see in the future chapter. So until next, see you guys later.**


	6. Acceptance 6

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**I would like to say thanks for reading this story so far. I appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

Astrid and Fishlegs arrived back at the cove with a hour of daylight left. Astrid got off Stormfly and walked over to Hiccup, who was watching the cave as closely as possible.

"So how is he?" Astrid said as she got Hiccup's attention.

"I don't know, he's done nothing since you left. I tried to get him to come out but he stayed where he was." Hiccup replied sighing.

"Well he shouldn't beat himself up for it. He wouldn't have known that by taking off the pendant that, he'd remain a dragon." Astrid said

"Toothless, how you go over there and talk to him?" Hiccup said facing Toothless, who was curled up next to him.

"Alright, fine I'll go talk to him," Toothless growled and went over to the cave.

I was awoke when I heard Toothless sitting near me. "I said I wanted to be left alone," I said with a roar from underneath my wing.

"Well Hiccup wanted us to talk and that just what I'm going to do." Toothless replied with a growl.

"And why do you care, you didn't like me in the first place. And you probably could care less about me right now." I said still underneath my wing.

"Well, it's because Hiccup and the others care about you. They worried about you. Astrid thinks you shouldn't blame yourself for taking the pendant off. How could you have known you'd remain a dragon?" I said in a calm voice.

I decided it would be best to sit up and face him. "Well, you and the others don't know what it feels like to lose everything in your life. And to lost all hope," I said looking at the ground.

"Actually I do a little bit anyway," he said with a sigh. My ear stood up and I raised my head to face him.

"I almost lost Hiccup, he was tasked to kill a dragon in the kill ring. I raced as fast as I could to get to the kill ring to save him, knowing that if I didn't then I wouldn't myself down for Hiccup's death. Even though we kind just met I couldn't stand living without him, but not because I needed him to fly. But because we had developed a bond between me and him, and I couldn't let it break." He said putting a paw on my shoulder.

"Well, that's not the same as what I'm feeling right now," I replied pushed his paw off me and turning away from him.

"Well, then how of about if you found you're the only remaining one of your species?" He said trying not to yell at me.

"What are you talking about?" I said tilting my head to side and putting my ear up.

"Well, me and you are what remains of the nightfury species right now." He said looking at the ground. I suddenly felt guilty, it didn't really occur to me how it feels to be the only one left. Then I suddenly felt him patting me with his wing.

"I know you've lost your friend, family and your hope, but you need to look past that and move on." He said trying to comfort me.

"Well, how can I move past this," I turned to face him and gestured to my dragon form.

"You need to learn to accept it for this is who you are now." He said put his paw on my shoulder again.

"I guess you're right, this is now the new me and I have to learn to accept it," I said with a sigh.

"Alright, are you going to come out of this cave?" He said with curiously.

"Yes," and we both walked out of the cave together. It was dark, Astrid and Ruffnut were chatting to each other. Fishlegs was reading a book near the fire, Tuffnut and Snotlout were wrestling each other. Hiccup was sitting and staring into the fire. I walked up to him and nudged him in the back, he turned around. "So you're alright now?" He said and everyone turned to look at me. I gave slow nodded. Toothless settled next to Hiccup, and I walked over to the lake.

"Thanks for talking to him, bud," Hiccup said patting Toothless. I just sat at the edge of the lake and looking at my reflection.

"Well I guess there is no escaping this form. I'll just have to live as a dragon but, learn to remember I'm also human on the inside." I said looking at the reflection. I heard a roar from the sky and saw Stoick and Thornado fly by. I ran as quickly as I could into the cave without being seen. Then for some reason I blacked out.

"Nobody move or make a sound," Hiccup said as his father flew by. Everyone remained as quiet as possible, then a sigh of relief as Stoick flew back to the village.

"Ok, that was a close one," Hiccup said feeling the weight of the world was lifted off his shoulder. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Alright, how about everyone goes to bed and in the early morning figure out a way to show Draco to the village." Hiccup said and everyone slowly went to bed.

Early the next morning, everyone was up and talking about how to explain to the village that I was a dragon. "How about we just tell them what Draco told us," Astrid said.

"No then they may think he might attack the village and exile him. Or worse, they may try to kill him." Hiccup said returning from his train of thought.

But before anyone could speak, Fishlegs was pointed at the cave entrance. Everyone turned to see me in my human form, and I walked over to them rubbing my head. Everyone was still watching me as I sat down next to Hiccup and Snotlout.

"So what are you guys talking about?" I said still rubbing my head.

"We were wondering how to explain you to the village." I heard Tuffnut say.

"Well how about I tell Hiccup's father the truth first, then maybe he'll understand. After that then perhaps we'll tell the villagers of my secret." I said with a little worry in my voice.

"If I know the village like I do, they may try to kill you," Hiccup said worry on his face.

"Yes there is that risk but, I couldn't lie to those people for their somewhat generosity. And I don't know how much longer I can take without telling the village of my secret." I said looking at the ground.

"Well you got us now," Astrid said patting me on the back in an attempt to comfort me.

"I guess but, I don't know how much longer I can take this switching between human and dragon." I said as a tear rolled down my face. I pulled the pendent into my hand and looked at it. Thinking I should just take it off and leave everything behind, living the rest of my days as a dragon.

"It'll be alright, maybe someday you'll learn to control the dragon side of you. Like what you did last night." Fishlegs said also in an attempt to comfort me.

"On that note, I saw something happen with your eyes. They went from dragon-like to like how Toothless's eyes are now." Hiccup said gesturing to one of Toothless's eyes.

"What did you say?" I said letting the pendent go from my hand and quickly looking up at Fishlegs, I didn't really hear what Hiccup said.

Then Ruffnut sat next to me and began to explain what I did last night. I was a little surprised by what I was hearing.

"I remember a little bit of that very vaguely, but perhaps you're right. I should learn to control the dragon side of me," I said with a small smile.

"How about I learn to control the other side of me, then after that tell Stoick the truth. Maybe after he understands the truth, then perhaps I'll tell the village the truth." I said with a worried face and a little excitement in my voice.

"Well that sounds like a plan, so let's head back to the village," Snotlout said getting up on his feet.

Everyone hopped onto their dragons, Astrid offered a ride back to the village. But I turned it down since, I wanted the time to think to myself on the way back. Everyone leapt into the air and left, while I started my walk back.


	7. Control 7

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Thank you blltiger for you suggestion, and I get working on that. ****I would like to say thanks for reading this story so far. I appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters.**

* * *

It was about an hour past noon by the time I got back to the village. Even though everyone didn't show it on their faces, I could tell they were a little surprised to see me again. I made my way up the hill to Hiccup's house but, was stopped by Astrid. She led me into an area where there weren't any villagers around.

"Are you sure you want to do this." She said keeping her voice down, and I nodded my head.

"If it means that I can try and live a normal life, then I've got to try right?" I replied keeping my voice down, from any wondering villager.

"I guess. By the way, Stoick left for a trading expedition this morning. I think he wanted you to come, hoping the wounds have healed and to say goodbye when you got there." She said with a little worry. I lifted my shirt and saw the wounds were almost healed, and the bruises were slightly faded.

"I think I've got another week maybe before my wounds are fully healed," I said putting my shirt down.

"And beside I don't think I want to Berk now, this is the nicest place I've been. They're somewhat accepting of dragons, but I don't know how they'd feel about a half human and half dragon. And I think I'd like to live in the forest till the day I die." I said with a little smile.

"And what do you think Stoick would say if he heard this?" She said with a questionable look.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm going it tell him. And neither should you," I said looking at her in the eye.

"Alright, you should probably get going. The sooner you learn to control your other self, the better." She said then turned and walked away.

I returned to Hiccup's house with the supply I needed to taking with me. Hiccup walked down the stair and was about to say something but, I held up a hand.

"If it's about your father going on a trading trip, then I've already heard it from Astrid." I said putting down my hand.

"No, my dad left a note for you on the table," he replied pointing to the paper on the table.

I walked over to the table and saw the note with my name on it. I began to read the note to myself but it was somewhat hard to read.

"Dear, Draco

By the time you read this, I'd have left on a trading expedition. I was hoping you could come with us, as your wounds would've probably by now healed. But I have a feeling that you don't want to leave Berk. So I'll let you stay but, I request that you pull your own weight around the village. And you'll be staying in one of the unused houses we have around the village. I would like to hear your response when I return from the expedition."

He didn't sign the letter, but I made me feel all warm on the inside. I turned to Hiccup, who was watching me read the note in silence. A smile formed on my face, "your father is letting me stay. But I have to pull my own weight in the village."

"That great," Hiccup said with a smile.

"Well, we'd better get going before the sun goes down." I said walking over to the supplies and picking them up.

After a few minutes Hiccup and Toothless were ready to go. So we both decided to meet up back at the cove. Then Hiccup and Toothless went up in the air and headed toward the forest, while I started my walk back to the cove.

When I got to the edge of the cove I could see, Hiccup was setting up a small tent as a just in case it rains or something. Toothless was over near the lake catching some fish for tonight and maybe for tomorrow morning. I looked over the trees and saw it was almost dark out, and almost time for me to change into dragon form. I began walking down into the cove, my somewhat temporary home I thought to myself.

"So can I tell you what I'm planning to do once I change into a dragon?" I said to Hiccup as he finished putting up the tent.

"Sure, its kind of nice to know what you're going to do for a change, then just follow along." Hiccup replied with a chuckle in his voice, which I ignored.

"So, what I'm thinking is just go for a flight around the island for awhile. Then come back here for the rest of the night and sleep.

"Ok, sounds like a good plan. Compared to just following along and seeing what you're going to do." He replied.

"Well, I want you to follow me just incase I lost control. So I don't endanger the village and you." I said with a slight worry in my voice.

"Ok but, how am I suppose to stop you when you're a dragon." He said giving me a puzzled look.

"Can you call Toothless over here?" I said and Hiccup did what I asked giving me the same puzzled look. Toothless dropped the freshly caught fish into the pile and ran over to us.

Toothless laid next to Hiccup, and I walked slowly over to him. Toothless sat up and looked at me angrily, "it's alright I'm not going to hurt you. I just need to show Hiccup something." I said holding my hands up and palms open. Toothless eventually calmed down and allowed me to get close to him.

"There are two pressure points in the middle of my neck on both sides." I said touching the two sides of Toothless's neck. He gave a soft growl, and I backed off.

"If you put enough pressure in those two points together, it should knock me out for a while." I said looking at Hiccup, who looked puzzled still.

"And how do you know about this?" He said looking at me.

"Let's just say I was in a fight and someone hitting me at those two point. Then that was the last thing I remember before falling asleep." I said giving a small chuckle.

I looked up at the sky and saw there were still some shards of light. I put a few pieces of wood into a pile, and Toothless noticed what I was doing. Toothless shot a small fireball and lit the pile on fire. Now I had a reference point from the air, to tell me where the cove was.

"Ok are you right to do this?" Hiccup said making some last minute checks on the saddle.

"As ready as I'll ever be, and one last thing I need to tell you. I want you to put the pendant around my neck when we get back." I said as I began to take off the pendent.

"Ok, I'll do that," he replied as I gave him the pendent. Then the transformation began but, it was a little less pain than the other time I changed form. It felt a little odd to me for some reason. After the transformation was complete I stood up on all four legs.

I look at to Hiccup and Toothless giving them a nod, then Toothless and me both stretched out our wings. We both leapt into the air, and began to fly toward the outside edge of the island. I felt I was in full control of my body. I started to barrel roll, sharp turns, dives, and any other maneuver I could think of. I felt free in this draconic body, like I could do anything I wanted. I shot a fireball a few feet in front of me but, realized how dumb I was to do that. I flown right through it and only felt a slight warm feeling around my body. It had been a while since I last felt this free in this form.

I looked around for Hiccup and Toothless, I spotted them flying above and keeping their distance. We flew by Berk, I could see most of the houses and the main hall were lit. I flew over to Hiccup and gave him a nod. I slowly let the excitement out and began feel the cool air flowing around my body. It was quite some time since the last time I remembered flying. But, it felt like I've been doing it for years. I saw the thin smoke line coming from the tree, I turned and headed in the direction. As I saw the cove opening, I tilted my wings to push the air down and in front of me. As I slowly made my way down in the cove, Toothless was repeating what I was just doing. We both landed on the ground, and Hiccup got off the saddle. He came over to me and put the pendant back around my neck.

We all then made our way to the fish pile, and Toothless was a little mad at me. Hiccup saw we were both staring at each other and told Toothless to let me have some of the fish. Then Hiccup walked over to the fire and sat in its warmth. As we both began to eat into the fish pile, I tried to gesture to Toothless to bring one of the fish to Hiccup. He nodded and found a small enough fish for Hiccup and took it over to him. Hiccup saw the fish and picked up and nearby stick. He struck the fish onto the stick and hung it over the fish to cook. "Thanks bud," I heard Hiccup said as he rubbed Toothless's head with his free hand. After that Toothless came back to the fish pile and I made a ridiculous attempt at a smile. Which he returned with a nod and started eating the fish again.

After a while of eating the fish, I thought it would be a good time to rest for the night. So I got up and walked into the cave. I sat up on my belly and I fell asleep almost right after I curled up into a ball.

Meanwhile, Hiccup and Toothless were "talking" to each other. "So I think he can do it if he keeps trying," Hiccup looking at Toothless. Which Toothless responded with a nod.

"But how did he learn to fly like that? " Hiccup said with a yarn. Toothless laid on his belly and Hiccup laid against Toothless's side. Then the two of them fell asleep.


	8. Alone 8

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Thank you ulquioraschiferfan and georgelucasisawesome for you reviews. ****I would like to say thanks for reading this story so far. I appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. I'd like to mention the results from the poll. As of this point on, the stories will now be posted on Mondays. (By the way George if you saw in my profile, I was taking a small break. Due to the fact I had some backup chapters, and wanted to get them out there. But not on the same day. And I know my grammar isn't the best.) Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning I woke up, I felt human again. I stood up and began walking to the outside part of the cave. I could see Hiccup and Toothless were still asleep, and then I felt a sudden hunger. The fish pile from yesterday was gone, so I went over to my supplies and grabbed the fishing pole and bait. I walked over to the edge of the lake and sat down. I put some bait on the hook and began the slow process of fishing. After a few attempts of casting and reeling in the bait, I caught a small fish. I thought for a minutes and decided to fish some more for Hiccup and Toothless. (Not that Toothless needed much fish after yesterday.) After about an hour of fishing, I managed to catch a few fish. I walked over to the fire pit and began to relight the fire from yesterday. Just as I had lit the fire, Hiccup and Toothless had woken up.

"Good morning you two," I said getting to my feet and walked to the fish pile. I grabbed two somewhat good looking fish and brought them over to the fire. I grabbed two long sticks and struck one end into the fish. And the other end into the dirt, just over the fire to cook. Hiccup and Toothless came over to me and sat down facing me. I had a little concern on my face.

"So how did you learn to fly like that?" I heard Hiccup say as a weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Well, I met a nightfury a week after I was cursed. And I wasn't in the best of shape when we first met. He was a little surprised by how I didn't know anything there is to be a dragon. Then he helped take care of me and taught me how to fly, shot fireballs, defending myself, and how to gather food. In a way he taught me how to survive as a dragon." I said as a warm feeling fell into my heart.

"What happened to him?" Hiccup said looking at me.

"I don't know to tell you the truth, one day I went out flying. And by the time I got back, he was gone. I searched all day and night to look for him, but I couldn't find him. I hope he's still alive, since I didn't have a chance to thank him for what he did for me." I said then looked at Toothless.

Hiccup noticed I was looking at Toothless very closely, "I don't think Toothless is the dragon you're looking for." He said, and then I broke focus and looked at Hiccup.

"Toothless was working for a evil monstrous dragon called the Red Death before I met him. And I don't think he's the dragon that taught you," he said, and then Toothless nodded his head.

"Ok, it's just that he likes a little similar to the dragon I met a year ago. Then again I don't remember what he looked like exactly." I said turning my attention back to Hiccup.

"So, what are you going to do today," Hiccup said looking at me.

"I don't know, there isn't much for me to do, except maybe turn into a dragon." I said trying to be a little funny. Hiccup and Toothless didn't really find it all that funny.

"Well we could just talk," Hiccup said.

"About what, and I don't feel like talking about my past right now." I said with a serious face.

"Ok, how about what happened the other day. After I put the pendant around your neck." He said in a calm voice.

"Alright, we can talk a little bit about that." I said with a sight, so I told him what happened. Including when Toothless came over to talk to me. Except the part about the kill ring and being the last of his species.

"Ok, now I see why you snapped at us and went into the cave." He said with a somewhat worried voice.

I looked over at the fish, which were done cooking. So I grabbed the fish and handed one to Hiccup, and Toothless walked over to the fish sitting near the lake. We all ate pretty much in silence, however we could hear Toothless swallowing a few fish. After we were done eating, we talked about various things such as what Berk was before the Red Death and had a few laughs. Time flew by fast because when I looked up it was a little past noon. And few minutes later, Hiccup's friends showed up and saw we were having a pretty good time.

"So what are you guys doing?" Fishlegs said as their walked up to us.

"We're just talking to each other, that's all. And I think I've got my other side under control." I replied with a smile.

They made a smile circle with us, "so Draco told me why he snapped at us the other day." Hiccup said, then everyone sat down in a circle and faced him. Then Hiccup began retelling the stories I told him a while ago. As he was talking, I laid on my back in the grass. And began looking up at the sky in amazement. I slowly started to remember what happened last night which was great, to have the freedom to go anywhere I wanted. And the wind in your face, it felt like all my worries just blew away. I began to doze off, but was quickly awoken by the pain. I looked up at the sky and it was dark out. I quickly took the pendant off and stood up, then threw it over near Hiccup. Everyone seemed to have forgotten I was there and realized what was happening. I felt something was different, there was pain but it wasn't as bad as it normally was. However, I still collapsed and began to change form.

I opened my eyes a minute later and saw I was in my dragon form. I look at over at them and stretched my wings. I began to lift off into the air and went in no particular direction. I looked back and saw Hiccup and his friend were following me, not that I minded. But I didn't want them to follow me right now, so I started plan how to lose them.

I started to pick up speed, which all of them couldn't match except Toothless. Then I flew up above some of the clouds. And folded my wings close to my body and dived toward the water. I opened my wings very close to the water, I could almost touch it with my paws stretched out. Then I turned around and flew in the opposite direction of them. After two minutes, I looked around and saw they weren't around. Then, I found a small beach only reachable by flight, and made my landing there. I laid on the ground curled up, just thinking to myself. All I wanted right now was to be left alone to my thoughts. I slowly began to feel tired and fell asleep.


	9. Visitors 9

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**I would like to say thanks to ulquioraschiferfan, georgelucasisawesome and you guys for reading this story so far. I would like to say I'm having some trouble coming up with a climax or an antagonist for the stories. If you have some ideas for it, then please do tell me by PM or a review. Who needs I might find it good enough to put into the story. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**

I was awakened when I heard two pairs of feet coming toward me, then I quickly stood up. They stopped a few feet from where I was. It took me a minute to remember what happened and where I was. It was still dark out and the moon was going to be setting, in about a few hours. I looked in the direction of the footsteps and saw two people. One was a slightly above average sized person with broad shoulders and what looked like short handled hammer on his belt. The other was about the same size if not shorter than the other person, but both of them wore cloaks. Then I got into a defensive position and readied my wings for a quick escape. I gave them a warning hiss, and then the one with the hammer threw it a few feet away from him. Then the shorter one raised a hand at me and started saying something I couldn't understand. After that, she put her hand down and looked at the other, then gave him a nod.

"So I taking it you're starting to like your new form now," I heard a man's voice say, which caught me by surprise.

"What are you talking about," I said not realizing I was in human speech.

"We know that you're not really a dragon at birth," he replied, and I was in surprise.

"Who are you and how do you know this," I said in anger. Then I realized I was in human speech.

"We are what you would call gods, and we have been watching you for quite some time now," a woman's voice replied.

"Alright, if you are truly considered gods then provide it to me," I said still ready to jump into the air.

The man turned to face his hammer and held out an open hand. I could see the hammer moving, then flew straight into the man's hand. The clouds overhead began to darken and a lightning bolt struck the hammer. He then thrust the hammer upward, and the lightning shot upward into the clouds. After that, he turned to face me, I gave him another hiss.

"Ok, before we move on. Could you please get rid of the hammer?" I said feeling uneasy with him holding the hammer. The man nodded and threw the hammer in roughly the same area as it was before. "Thank you," I said giving a bow, and feeling a little more at ease.

"Ok, so what is your name," I said still ready to leave at anytime.

"I am Thor," the man replied and taking off his hood. "And I am Freya," the woman said taking her hood off. "Something about her was familiar," I thought to myself. "Ok and I'm," I began to say but, Thor held out his hand. "We alright know who are you Draco," Thor replied.

"So why have you come to see me now. Why not earlier?" I said putting my ear up and tilting my head to one side.

"Because we wanted a time and place where you would be alone for a while," Thor replied

"And I wanted to give you something that I couldn't give to you before really. Remember the women who put the spell on the pendent," she said and sudden realizing why she looked familiar to me.

"Yes, but as you can see I don't have the pendent with me right now," I said looking at the ground and showing them my dragon body.

"Don't worry, you won't be needing it anymore to be human again." She replied and I was puzzled by that sentence.

But before I could say anything she held up her hand and started to saying something I couldn't understand again. When she finished I felt my body gotten smaller, my wings and tail retracted into my body. It was relatively painless, I looked around my body and saw I was human again. I was happy but also sad.

"Thank you for making me human again but, now I feel as though a part of me is now missing," I said in sad voice.

"Don't worry, you're still part dragon, and all you have to do is think in your mind. Then you'll become the dragon and the same is done to be human." She said putting her hand down again. I began to do as she said and felt myself getting larger. The wings and tail extended out of my body and I was a dragon again. Then I changed back into a person, excitement began to roll around in my body.

"Thank you for helping me be human again. And I don't know how to repay you for this," I said as a tear rolled down my face.

"No, that was all you, I just gave you the push you needed. And just promise us you'll stay out of as much trouble as possible," she said with a smile.

"Ok, I will and can I give you a hug." I said out of the excitement. So opened up her arms and gave me a hug. Thor gave me a handshake, which felt like my arm was going to be ripped off.

"There are two things I want to ask you," I said looking at Freya.

"What is it you wish to ask?" She replied.

"Is it possible for me to use magic as a dragon? I know of some spells I could use but, I didn't dare try it. I though I wouldn't be able to use magic because, I was human and not a dragon at birth. " I said, curiosity on my face.

"Yes you can but, you mustn't get carried away with it." She replied.

"Ok then, I have a gift for Hiccup which will surely be useful to him and his friends." I said then turned toward the sea.

"And is Toothless really the last nightfury left in the world?" I said, a little worry thought in my mind.

"Well yes and no, there are only a few nightfuries left. And don't forget you're also a nightfury as well." She said sensing some of the worries I had.

"I didn't think I'd count as a nightfury, as I wasn't born a nightfury. But, it feels a little depressing to know you're the last few remaining of your species. And I thank you again for what you have done for me." I said giving a smile. Then gave a long sigh and started rubbing the back of my neck.

"And I guess this is goodbye, till we meet again." I said looking at them, they returned with a nodded. I turned away from them and looked toward the open ocean, not that I could see a whole lot now.

And with that I changed back into my dragon form and leapt into the air. I quickly looked back toward the beach, but the two had alright disappeared. "Could all that had been a dream?" I thought to myself, as I gained attitude. Once I reached the height I wanted, I slowed my wing beats just enough to keep me in air. As I began my way back to the cove, I felt like my mind wasn't alone. I couldn't tell you what it felt like but, lets just say it didn't feel very good. Then I began to hear voice in my head of people or something.

"What is this a new ability I have?" I thought to myself.

"What are you talking about?" I heard several voices reply. I looked around but didn't see anyone or any dragons around me, just the open sea and air.

"I'm just hearing voices in my head." I thought to myself again.

"If you're referring to the mental voice, then you're not crazy. Its one way dragon communicate to each other without roaring or like how the human talk to each other. It sometimes annoys our ears when they speak but, you learn to live with it." A voice replied.

"Well how do I get the voices to stop? I don't know if I could live with voices in my head. And to have all my thoughts be heard by other dragons." I said as I suddenly saw I was getting closer to the water. I quickly swooped up and regained my previous height.

"You need to make a mental shield. So you can block you thoughts, and you'll learn to allow certain dragons to hear you." Another voice replied.

"Thank you for your help." I said then I began to feel my mind retreating back to myself. "Now I need to get use to hearing voices in my head sometimes" I thought to myself, and heard nothing but the cool air flowing around me.

I got back to the cove at around dawn. I saw Hiccup and Toothless were sleeping, and I landed where they were. They woke up and looked to me in surprise and anger, which I could understand why they were upset at me. After I landed, then I walked over to Hiccup. He put the pendant back around my neck, and I changed back into a human.

"So why did you run away from us?" He said with anger, not that I could blame him.

"I just wanted to be left alone for a while, without anyone knowing where I was." I said, avoiding eye contact with either one of them.

"The others are back at Berk just incase you decided to attack again." Hiccup said as he slowly calmed down. But Toothless was still upset at me.

"Ok, well you won't believe what happened to me while I was away from you guys." I said finally looking up at Hiccup, who looked a little puzzled.

"Ok, what happened?" He said still puzzled.

"Well, I dozed off and when I woke up, I was met by Thor and Freya. They were able to allow the to change either dragon or human without the pendant. All I had to done was convince myself in my mind I was the dragon or human. And I can apparently speak to dragon with my mind." I said in a mildly excited voice. Toothless raised his head when I mentioned the mind speak.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a dream you had?" Hiccup said with an unamused face.

"I don't know, it was kind of convincing. I'm going to try something," I said but unsure if it really happened and what I was about to do.

I began to feel my mind reaching out to Toothless, "Toothless can you hear me." I said facing him and not uttering a single word.

"Yes, what is it Draco?" He responded in just looking at me. I gasped by what just happened, and Hiccup was confused.

"What's going on Draco?" Hiccup said still confused.

"I'm speaking to Toothless with my mind. Our minds are connected I guess you could say." I said still a little surprise by what is happening.

"I don't think so," he said still a little unconvinced.

"Toothless, could you help me out and prove I'm talking to you?" I said in mind speak.

"Alright, I'll show him." Toothless respond with a grin and arose to his feet. He walked over to Hiccup and sat down next to him. Then lick Hiccup in the cheek.

"Toothless what was that for?" Hiccup said but his voice trailed off. He must have realized I was really talking to Toothless.

"Ok now I'm convinced," Hiccup said rubbing Toothless on the snout. Excitement started to fill my body.


	10. A Leg 10

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**I'm posting this on behalf of Pi day (3.14). And also I just felt like posting this earlier than Monday. **

* * *

**I would like to say thanks to ulquioraschiferfan, popie92 and you guys for reading this story so far. I would like to say I'm having some trouble coming up with a climax or an antagonist for the stories. If you have some ideas for it, then please do tell me by PM or a review. Who needs I might find it good enough to put into the story. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**

I began to take off the pendant, but Hiccup stopped me. "Isn't it you're going to change into a dragon?" He said still a little unsure of what just happened.

"Well if what happened with Toothless is true, then nothing should happened. I should just remain my human self." I said somewhat unsure of what was going to happen. I took off the pendant and handed it to Hiccup. After a minute, nothing happened and I began to check if I still human. Sure enough I was still human and a idea came to me.

"How would you like to understand what the dragons are saying?" I said facing Hiccup in pure excitement. Toothless looked at me puzzled.

"That would be great but that's not possible." He replied giving me a you're crazy look.

"Oh it's possible. I want you to wear the pendant and hold still." I said backing away a few feet.

"Won't the pendant affect me?" He said unsure of my request.

"The spell is suppose only affect me but, I don't need it anymore. I'm giving it to you as a gift for you generosity." I said as I began to focus my thoughts to become the dragon. I felt my body responding to my request.

I looked around and saw my transformation had worked and walked over to Hiccup. He put the pendant on, I then held out my front paw a few centimeters away from it. I closed my eyes and began to focus. I started uttering words in my mind and a small light formed at the end of my paw. Then there was a flash of light and as soon as the flash started it was gone. I put my paw down and looked up at Hiccup, who was confused by what just happened.

"Hiccup, can you understand me?" I said in a very soft roar. He looked at me with wide-open eyes.

"Dra... Dra... Draco what did you just say? How is it I can understand what you're saying?" He said overwhelmed by what is going on.

"I used magic and linked a spell to the pendant. It allows only you to understand what dragons are saying, when you're wearing the pendant of course. But I have one more thing I want to give you." I said a little happy of what I just did.

"What is it you want to do?" He said still stunned.

"I want you to lay on your back and take off your false leg. Also I want you to relax." I said waiting for him to follow my request. He was a little worried about my request. But he slowly began to follow my direction and was taking deep breaths.

I reached out to Toothless with my mind. "Toothless, whatever is going to happen in a moment. I want you to promise me, you're not going to interfere." I said uncertain if he was going to let me do it.

"Alright but, you have to promise me nothing horrible will happen to him. And I'll kill you if something does happen." He replied.

"Ok, you have my word as both a human and dragon." I said and disconnected from his mind, back to my own.

I sat down next to Hiccup and put my paw just touching his chest. He became tense, unsure of what was going to happen and I would be too if I was him. I closed my eyes again and focused my mind. I began to utter words in my mind.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was starting to feel hot all over his body. Then the heat began to focus onto the stump where his leg use to be. He felt a pain starting to form on the stump and tried to grab something to hold onto. He settled for the ground and clustered it as hard as he could. I could tell Toothless wanted to stop it but he was reminded of the promise. The stump was growing to the length of his other foot. Then flesh extended out of stump and it began to form a foot. Slowly the pain and heat started to die down.

I looked over to his newly formed foot and was happy it had works. I backed away from Hiccup and waited to hear what he had to say for it. He slowly propped himself up with his hands. Then was surprised and uncertain to see his foot was back. He wiggled his toes and was surprise to see them moving. Toothless walked over to Hiccup and was surprise too to see his foot was back. Hiccup slowly stood up and quickly lost his balanced. Toothless was able to catch him and Hiccup began to stand up again. After about a minute of walking with Toothless ready to catch again, he then turned to face me with a dumbfound face. I focused my thought to become human and my body followed. I walked over to them with a smile on my face.

"So how does it feel to have your leg back?" I said putting an arm around his shoulder.

"It's great to walk and run again. But it's going to look suspicious walking around the village without my false leg." He said removing my hand, then looked at his leg closely.

"Well, I wanted to give something in return for want you have done for me. And we'll just say it was a gift from the gods." I said with a small smile.

"Can you do the same with Toothless's tail? I mean grow his tail fin back." Hiccup said curiously and Toothless looked like he was getting excited.

"Well yes and no, I can do it. However right now I don't have enough magic to do it." I said and Hiccup looked at his friend with a somewhat troubled expression. "And I want you to promise me that, you won't wear the pendant all the time. Just so that nothing bad happens to you, and you don't end up like I was before." I said looked at the ground in sadness.

"Alright I promise I won't wear all the time." Hiccup said patting gentle on my back.

"Ok, how about we go back to the village. I think it's time I told your father the truth when he returns from his expedition." I said a little worry of what might happen when I tell him the truth.

"I think it's best if you walked into the village, then to come in as a dragon." Hiccup said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Ok, I'll get my supplies and began my walk to the village." I said then turned and walked over to my supplies. I pick the supplies up and began walking in the direction of the village. I heard Toothless's wings flapping in the air and slowly faded away.

As I was walking, I connected my mind to Toothless. "Toothless I have something to ask you." I said. "What is it you want to ask?" He responded.

"Why didn't you fix Hiccup's leg before I showed up?" I said wondering what his response would be.

"Because I feared I might do something wrong and kill him." He said, I could sense his worry in his answer.

"Ok, sorry I asked you that." I said feeling sad for asking the question. I then pulled my mind back to myself.

It was just after noon when I reached the village. I made my way up the hill, and there was Hiccup's house. As I was about to go inside, Hiccup and Toothless landing next to the house.

"Are you ready to do this? Because my father's ship will be here in four hours." He said getting off of Toothless.

I sighed and now realizing what I was going to do. "Will I guess it's time, whether I like it or not. And besides he was going to find one way or the other." I said in a calm voice but I was worried.

"There is something I want you to do if you father doesn't believe me. And that is I want you to wear the pendant for when I turn." I said putting both hands on his shoulder and looking him straight in the eye.

"Alright I will," he said showing me the pendant in his pocket.

"Ok then, I'm going to go flying. Feel free to join me if you want." I said as I walking into the house and began my transformation. I walked out of the house and stretched out of wings. I leapt in the air and flew in the direction of the forest. The cool air flowing around my body was nice, it felt cozy. Just as I came to the edge of the forest, I felt a grumble in my stomach. I changed direction and head toward the open sea. As I was flying over the ocean I could see some schools of fish. I angled myself to the fish, and prepared to hold my breath. I just before I hit the water I folded my wings tightly against my body.

The school of fish was surprise by my arrival, but easily caught one of the fish in my mouth. I then opened the wings and pushed myself to the surface. I was able push myself a few feet from the ocean and lifted into the sky. The fish was not pleased to be out of water, much less in my mouth. It was making it a little difficult to grab onto and fly at the same time.

I landed in a grassy cliff and let go of the fish. It was still determined to get back in the water. I made a small pray to the gods for the fish. I quickly swallowed it whole and end it's suffering. I could feel it moving but it soon stopped. I was able to catch a few more fish, and afterwards I felt satisfied. It was getting dark, even though that wasn't much of a problem for me. So I flapped my wings and began flying toward the village.

As I was flying, I began to think of what Stoick might do to me. He could reveal my secret to the village, banish me from Berk, or worst of all kill me. And for some reason death seemed to be a pleasant idea. As I wouldn't have to live two somewhat different lives anymore but, I pulled the idea away out of fear. As much as I liked the thought of death, I couldn't let's it take over my body. I decided to abandon the entire thought and just focus of flying.

By the time I could see Berk, it was dark and the moon was halfway up in the sky. I could see almost half of the village was lit. Even though the villagers probably couldn't see me, I flew over to the forest. I didn't want to risk being exposed by one of the villagers. I quickly changed to human and ran up the hill to Hiccup's house. I closed my eyes and sigh with the door handled in my hand. "It's time to do this," I said in my head. I opened the door and entered, then closed the door.


	11. Stoick 11

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**I would like to say thanks to ulquioraschiferfan, Too lazyto login and you guys for reading this story so far. I would like to say I'm having some trouble coming up with a climax or an antagonist for the stories. If you have some ideas for it, then please do tell me by PM or a review. Who needs I might find it good enough to put into the story. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**

I turned around to face the fireplace, I could see Stoick was sitting in one of the chairs. I heard the door open, in came Hiccup and Toothless. I was unsure if I was ready for what I was about to do but, I slowly walked over to him. I sat down in a chair and faced him, he was looking at me.

"So have you thought about my offer while I was gone?" He said in a calm voice.

"I have and I accept but there is one request I have." I replied.

"And what would that be?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I would like to live in the forest or someplace far from the village." I said worried of what he might say.

"Why do you want to do that?" He said puzzled by my request.

"Before I can say why, do you promise not to breath a word to anyone of what I'm about to say? And you'll not to harm me in anyway possible?" I said trying to keep a calm face.

"Very well, I swear by my honor to not say what is about to be said in this room and nor will I harm you." He said a little curiosity on his face.

"Ok, well a few years ago me and a dragon were friends. Similar to Hiccup and Toothless." I said gesturing to them near the door. "The dragon did something that was unforgivable and I killed him. But just before he died, he cursed me to live the rest of my life as a dragon. However, a year ago I was met by a goddess named Freya." I walked over to Hiccup and asked him for the pendant. "She was able to put spell on this pendant, which allowed me to stay human during the day. But I would turn into the dragon at night." I said showing him the pendant. "I eventually came to Berk, seeking someplace to live the rest of my life till I died. But, I was met by Freya again yesterday, and she was able to put a spell on me allowing to be human or dragon at choice." I said finishing my story.

"Ok, so you were the dragon that attacked the village." He said and I nodded, then he began to laugh.

"You honestly want me to believe you're half human and half dragon." He said laughing, which I just looked at him with a straight face. Then again I should have foreseen this. I walked over to Hiccup and told him to put the pendant on. And I backed away from him.

I cleared my mind and focused my thoughts to the dragon and my body began the transformation. I turned to face Stoick and sat down in front of him. However he was laughing so hard, he seemed to not notice that I was in front of him. After he finished laughing, he wiped the tears of laughter from his eye and looked up at me.

"Toothless got out of the way." He said getting up and pushing me out of the way. He looked at Hiccup and saw Toothless with his head and ears raised. Then he turned to look at me with a surprised look. He took his hand off of me and backed away slowly. I sat on my hind paws, coiling myself up and tilted my head down while keeping my eyes on him.

"By the gods, you were telling the truth." He said breaking the silence without taking his eyes off me. I nodded and kept my ears close to my head.

"Now do you believe me?" I said giving soft roars, afterwards Hiccup repeated what I had said. His father looked at his son wide-eyed.

"How can you understand what he's saying?" Stoick said trying to wrap his brain around all this information.

"Draco used dragon magic I guess to enchant this pendant, it allows only me to understand the dragons. And he was able to fix my leg." He said as he lifts pants leg and showing the bare skinned foot. I could tell his father's brain was about ready to explode.

Stoick quickly turned to face me, I felt like the size of an ant. "I knew something was different about you but, I didn't expect it to this." He said sounding like he was yelling at me.

"I thought if I told you the truth when we first met, you'd might have told me to leave the island. And that wasn't what I wanted." I said and Hiccup repeated it.

"And if it wasn't for Hiccup, I'd probably have alright killed myself. I didn't know if I could live two lives anymore." I said and Hiccup paused but repeated it. I then put my wing in front of my face, covering the sadness. Toothless had pity for me but, also thought I was a poor excuse for a dragon. Then the thought of death came into my head again. I suddenly fell to the ground still covering my face. Then I felt Stoick and Hiccup softly rubbing my back, which offered some level of comfort. If dragons could cry, then I'd be one of them right now. I slowly began to push the thought out of my head. I felt Toothless trying to connect to me but I chose to keep him out. Eventually I calmed down and slowly sat up, I could see they were watching me. I changed back to a human and took a few deep breaths.

"I think I'm fine now," I said taking one more deep breath. Everyone was now relaxing from the events that just took place.

"So will you let me stay here?" I said breaking the silence.

Stoick sighed, "I suppose you could stay in the forest but, you mustn't change into a dragon around the villagers. And Hiccup, you shouldn't let the villagers know you can understand the dragons. If either one of you do, then the villagers may think it's the work of Loki." When I heard him say that, my heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you!" I said with excitement, and resisted the feeling to hug him.

"Well, now that's settled. I'm going to bed, and you two should too." He turning around and walking to his room.

"Hiccup, I have a favor to ask." I said grabbing him by the shoulder as he passed me.

"What is it?" He said turning to face me. Toothless stopped and looked at the two of us.

"I wanted to ask if I could be a part of your dragon training?" I said letting go of his shoulder. He returned with a nod. Hiccup turned and walked up the stairs, disappearing from sight. I walked over to the fireplace and put in a log to keep the fire going. I sat down in the chair and made myself cozy. I just watched the fire and slowly fell asleep.


	12. The Rider 12

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**I would like to say thanks to ulquioraschiferfan and you guys for reading this story so far. I would like to say I'm having some trouble coming up with a climax or an antagonist for the stories. If you have some ideas for it, then please do tell me by PM or a review. Who needs I might find it good enough to put into the story. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

It morning and felt something nudged me, probably Toothless waking me up. He stopped after a few minutes, and then he roared. I immediately jumped out of the chair and looked at him wide eyed. He sat down on his hind paws and looked back at me.

"What was that for?" I said rubbing my eyes.

"Hiccup wanted me to wake you up. He wants to show you something." He replied.

"Ok but, next time don't roar near my ear. By the gods that was loud. And where is Hiccup at?" I said not pleased by what he did.

"He's at the old dragon arena." He said giving a small grin.

"Alright you go on ahead and I'll catch up." I said and Toothless left without a moment's hesitation. I made a quick transformation and headed toward the old arena.

I chose to walk to the arena instead of flying because I wanted to conserve energy. As I passed by the house, everyone looked at me with either confusion or anger. I just ignored them and continued my walk to the arena. When I got to the arena, the human were in a circle at the center of the arena. And the dragon sat down a few feet behind them. I slowly walked over to Toothless and sat down next to him. As I looked at him and myself, I began to realize something. Even though me and Toothless were of the same species. He was slightly bigger and less slimmer looking than me. Which puzzled me but I dismissed the thought, as he was older than me.

Hiccup noticed when I had arrived and then I felt something was going to happen. I saw him bend down and held his hand behind his back. He was hiding something and it was making me uncomfortable. My eyes turning into slits, I hissed at him and backed away as he tried to get closer. Toothless wasn't too pleased with me doing this and told me to calm down or else. I didn't listen to him and then my back was against the wall. I gave and loud roar and Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup.

"You need to calm down, everything is fine." He roared at me.

"No it isn't, Hiccup is hiding something from me and it's making me nervous." I growled back.

"Hiccup wanted to surprise you with a saddle," He roared.

I slowly calmed down a bit, "I don't need a rider. I'm done fine without one," I said with a straight face.

"And what if you need help. Then what would you do?" He said looking angrily at me. I was about to argue with him but he did have a point. Even though I've had a few situations where a human could've helped but, I didn't have one.

I gave a sigh, "fine I'll do it. But who's going to rider me?" I said. Toothless pointed to Hiccup with his tail. My jaw dropped open, I was surprised and dumbfound.

"But Hiccup is your rider!" I said feeling uneasy about this.

"I know but he conceived me to let him ride you." He said unhappy about the situation. I slowly walked over to Hiccup and lowered my head. He quickly put the saddle on and hopped on. I walked over to the entrance and looked back at Toothless. I could tell he was a little unhappy about this. This would be one of the few times Hiccup had gone flying without Toothless. I felt sad for him and turned toward the sky. I lifted off the ground and began flying away from the arena. I could feel the slight difference in flying with Hiccup and the saddle on me. It didn't affect my flying but it bothered me a little. The skies were clear with only a few clouds in sight, and the air was calm. Hiccup didn't really control where I went so, we just flew around the island. When we got back to the arena, Toothless came over to us and happy to see us (mainly Hiccup) was alright. Hiccup slowly got off the saddle then, patted my head and scratched the back of my ear. One of hind paws began to twitch (like a dog being scratched in the right place). It felt good, and then he stopped. Everyone looked at me and I felt embarrassed. A moment later, everyone's stomach growled which turned their attention away from me. We all went to the Great Hall and had a good lunch with a few laughs.

For the rest of the evening we talked, and then went flying around the island. And this time Hiccup was riding on Toothless's back. During the flight, I felt like all my worries were gone. Like I had no worries and could care less of a problem I had before. I looked around and saw the twins and Snotlout were above me. Hiccup and Astrid were ahead of me slightly, while Fishlegs was below me. It gave me a calming feeling to know my friends were there when I needed them. It was almost dark out. So we decided to head back to the village, and upon hearing this. I slowed down and waited till I could barely see them. I turned my body toward the cove, and only heard the beating air of my wings as I flew to it. When I reached the cove, I tilted my wings to slow me down and give me a soft landing. I walked into the cave and curled myself into a ball on the ground. Be alone allowed me time to think and to calm my nervous somewhat. Then I felt a presents tried to connect with my mind, which I could guess who it was.

"What is it Toothless?" I said giving a sigh.

"Hiccup is trying to figure out where you are?" He said not really caring.

"Well, I'm at the cove but I don't want to be disturbed right now I just want to be left alone for right." I replied.

"Ok, I'll try and tell him you said that." He said and I felt him pulling away.

I sighed, "Now I can enjoy the peace and quiet." I thought to myself, hearing a slight breeze pass by. Then I began to think of how I was going to tell the village my secret. "Perhaps I could just outright tell him. But then they'd kill me," I thought with a straight face. Then I had an idea spark.

"I'll go back and forth between human and dragon. Then when the time is right, I'll tell them the truth." I thought to myself and it put a small smile on my face. Happy with myself I slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**I'd just like to mention that I've left a hint in this chapter. IT has something to do with the possible sequel. And on that note, t****here's a poll on my profile in regard to the sequel. Details are available on my profile.**


	13. Village 13

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**I would like to say thanks to Miles-tails-prowler and you guys for reading this story so far. I would like to say I'm having some trouble coming up with a climax or an antagonist for the stories. If you have some ideas for it, then please do tell me by PM or a review. Who needs I might find it good enough to put into the story. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning I stood up and stretched every joint. I yawned and walked outside. Even though I came here often, some was different than before. The way the sun shined into the cove, it looked absolutely beautiful. The moment was soon ruined by my stomach growling at me. I took a deep breath and stretched out my wings. I lifted off the ground and turned to face toward the sea. As I flapped my wings toward my destination, Hiccup and the gang soon were following me. They seemed somewhat glad and troubled to see me. The growling in my stomach grew a little louder, and I sped up in response. I could tell they were a little annoyed when I did this and sped up after me. I slowed down when I reach the edge of the island and began my search for fish. Soon Hiccup and his friend had caught up to me and were wondering what I was doing. They soon got their answer dove toward a medium sized fish. I folded my wings just before hitting the water and managed to catch it. I open my wings and angled myself up to the surface.

Everyone was a little surprise when I emerged with the fish in my mouth, trying to escape might I add. After a short flight back to land, we all landed near the edge of the island. I let the fish go and it continued to struggle on the grass. I put my paw on it and closed my eyes. After a short pray, I saw the dragons looking at the fish. But before they could do anything, I quickly swallowed the fish whole. I could tell they were disappointed that I ate the fish. A moment later, we all lifted into the sky and flew to the old dragon arena.

When we got there, we went for another dragon lesson. Which was about making hand signals with the dragons. After that everyone went to the Great Hall for lunch, while I stayed having some target practice back at the arena. Then after about an hour, everyone joined in on my target practice. Snotlout and Hookfang barely made any shots because, they were just being silly. The twins did a little better than Snotlout but, not as good as Hiccup and Astrid. After Stormfly ran out of fire, she switched to spikes. Hiccup, Astrid and me hit most of the targets but only missing a few times. After a while, it was getting dark again and everyone headed home.

When Hiccup, Toothless, and I got home and the door was closed. Hiccup took off the saddle on my neck and put it near the door. I made a quick check to see if anyone was around, once I was happy there was no one around. I changed back into human form. Hiccup said goodnight to me and headed up stair, along with Toothless. I walked over to the fireplace and lit a small log. I stretched and gave a yawn. Then I sat in a chair and fell asleep.

**(Skip)**

It had been about two months since I made my plans for the switcheroo. The villager seemed to slowly become accustomed to seeing either my human or dragon half. During which time only one Viking didn't seemed too pleased with me or any of the other dragons for that matter.

He was tall and thin, carrying a long staff with what looked like dragon teeth. He had gray and white hair and mustache, while wearing a four-horned helmet. All the villagers called him Mildew, but the dragons called him another name. Which I couldn't pronounce but it went along the lines of dragon hater. Every time I saw him, he was mumbling how he hated the dragons and how he wanted them off Berk. At first I didn't find him too annoying but eventually he made me want to kill him. However I kept reminding myself of what I was before, and I learned to control my anger.

The villagers were getting busier since winter was almost coming. The weather didn't change much other than the obvious temperature drop, and the skies were still clear.

"It's almost time," I thought to myself. The is almost near to reveal my secret to the village. But I couldn't have picked the worst of times to do it in.

"Stoick, I want you to put together a meeting for tomorrow." I said a while after we had dinner. We sat down in chairs near the fire.

"Ok, but what's it for?" He said looking at me.

"I think it's time I told the village the truth." I said avoiding his gaze slightly.

"Alright, I'll get the village together tomorrow. And are you absolutely sure about this?" He said getting up, while showing concern.

"Yes, I am." I said with certainty. He nodded and headed to bed. After a while, Hiccup and Toothless came into the room. I turned and looked at them relaxed. They walked over to me and Hiccup gave a reassuring smile. I returned a smile but, in the back of my mind I was worried if something went wrong.

"Goodnight," I said making myself comfortable in the chair. Hiccup returned a goodnight, then him and Toothless went upstairs disappearing from sight. I began to calm my nerves, and slowly fell asleep.

However, I woke a few hours later. My mind was just in a state of haywire, with worries about the village. And my past started to give me nightmares. "I just need to calm down," I thought.

I got out of the chair and transformed into a dragon, then walked outside. The moon was halfway past from it's highest point. I could see most of the village was asleep, but there were a few houses and walkways lit. I stretched open my wings and lifted off the ground. The evening night was calm and so was the ocean below. The rush of air flowing in my face and body helped to mostly calm me down. Eventually I slowly my wing beats enough to keep me in a steady flight. I just flew around Berk once and was halfway through another. And I began to feel tired and I could tell I was flying closer to the ground. I decided I was too tired to fly back to Berk, especially I was near the cover. Headed over there, I took a little hard landing and just curled into tight ball.

The next morning I was awoke to a bright light shining in my face. I uncurled my body and stretched every part as much I could. I began to ponder what I was supposed to do today but nothing came to mind. Then I hit like a hammer to the head. I quickly opened my wings and got myself into the air as quickly as possible. And started flying toward the village as fast as I could.

* * *

******There's a poll on my profile in regard to the sequel. Details are available on my profile.**


	14. Mildrew 14

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**I would like to say thanks to Miles-tails-prowler and you guys for reading this story so far. I would like to say I'm having some trouble coming up with a climax or an antagonist for the stories. If you have some ideas for it, then please do tell me by PM or a review. Who needs I might find it good enough to put into the story. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

As soon as I saw the village, I headed toward Hiccup's house. The cold air didn't really help me get there any faster, if not slower. Once I landed in front of the door, I quickly went into the house. Closed the door, then checked the room for any people. The house was empty, so I made my quickly change and calmed myself down. When I calmed down, I walked over to the door. I put my hand on the handled but, didn't open the door.

"Am I ready to do this?" I said to myself, and taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes and took a few more deep breath. After that, I opened my eyes and felt ready for what is to come. I opened the door and slowly walked over to the Great Hall. As I walked to the Great Hall, there were a few villagers wondering around. Some of them looked at me and some said good afternoon, which I returned a good evening.

When I got to the doors of the Great Hall, I could feel weights beginning to slowly be put onto my shoulders.

My nervousness returned but, I didn't show it on my face. I took a deep breath and my nerves calmed down a little. I pulled a door open and proceeded into the Hall, while closing the door behind me. I felt almost half of the village was here, which there was. I quickly spotted Hiccup and his friend sitting in one of the tables. I made it over to them with ease, and sat down next to Hiccup. He was sitting near the edge next to Toothless, which he was laying on the ground. As I sat down, the twins were arguing which one of them was the best. Snotlout was hitting on Astrid, which in turn she hit him in the shoulder. Hiccup and Toothless turned their focus on me, which made me uncomfortable. "Hiccup I'm going to need the pendant again," I said keeping my voice down. Hiccup slowly pulled the pendant from his pocket and handed it to me. Then all of them turned and face me, which made me feel even more uncomfortable. I turned and looked at all of them, then gesture to them to come close together. We all huddled together, and I took a deep breath.

"Whatever happens from this point on, just know that even though we were friends for a short while. It was nice to know I could call you guys as my friends." I said having a warm feeling in my heart. Astrid and Ruffnut gave a hint of a smile, which quickly disappeared. But before anyone could say anything, I stood up from the table. I walked over to the table Stoick, Gobber, and Snotlot's father were sitting.

"I think I'm ready to do this," I said kneeling over to Stoick. Gobber and Snotlout's father looked at me puzzled by what I meant from that sentence. But before they could question me, Stoick stood up and gathered everyone's attention.

"Everyone, as you know Draco has been living in Berk for a while now. However there is something he would like to share with you all now." He said, putting a hand around my shoulder. Everyone looked puzzled, they looked at me then at each other. Then he sat back down in the chair.

"As you may have noticed another nightfury has been roaming around the village recently. And there is something you should know about that dragon." I said after they faces turned toward me.

"Who cares! It's just another dragon we need to get rid of." A familiar voice said from near the door. Nobody really turned to look at person but, It didn't take long to figure out who it was. "Mildrew," I said in the back of my head. He then began to walk past people, coming closer to me. Until he was across the table from me.

"Anyway there is something you should about him." I said getting everyone's attention back.

"What, are you going to tell us that he's your dragon or something. It would be a shame to have to get rid of him and the others." Mildrew said before I could continue. I felt my anger rising but, I kept myself restrained.

"No but, what I was going to say was you're looking at him. I'm the nightfury." I said angrily while looking Mildrew in the eye. I could see him about to laugh as well as everyone else, except Stoick, Hiccup and his friends.

"You want us to believe you're a dragon." Mildrew said and everyone, including him started to laugh. He was laughing so hard, he had to hold on to his staff to stand up right. I felt my anger reach its boiling point, and changed into my dragon state. A few people stopped laughed and then the rest followed. Some were in shock and while others were in disbelief. But Mildrew was the only one laughing, and soon stopped. He wiped the tear from his face and looked up at me. I had my front paws on the table, teeth extended but only showing a small portion of them, and growling loudly. He jumped back in fear as I began to growl. I narrowed my eyes and turning them into dragon-like eyes, staring at Mildrew. I could tell he was scare but, he didn't show much of it. But before I did anything else, I changed back into my human self. After I changed back, the people began to talk with one another. I couldn't tell what everyone was saying as the room was filled with too many voices. While everyone was talking, Mildrew looked at me with even more anger than he usually did. I still looked at him with narrow eyes, and then jerked my body toward him. Which caused him to jump back a little, and that gave me a small grin. Eventually everyone stopped talking and looked at Stoick.

He stood up again and was ready to speak. "I may know what some of you are thinking? Some of you think we should banish him from Berk for this." Mildrew nodding his head as Stoick said this. "While others don't know what to do. Personally I would have throw him out of the village but, then he told me his story." After he said that, I felt a little upset at him. But understood why he was doing this. And before he could continue, I interrupted him.

"Well, a few years ago me and a dragon were friends. Similar to Hiccup and Toothless. And the dragon did something that was unforgivable and I killed him. But just before he died, he cursed me to live the rest of my life as a dragon. However, a year ago I was met by a goddess named Freya. She was able to put spell on this pendant, which allowed me to stay human during the day. But I would turn into the dragon at night." I said showing him the pendant. "I eventually came to Berk, seeking someplace to live the rest of my life till I die. But, I was met by Freya again a few months ago, and she was able to put a spell on me allowing to be human or dragon at choice. As you just saw." I said finishing my story.

* * *

******There's a poll on my profile in regard to the sequel. Details are available on my profile.**


	15. Disappearance 15

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**I would like to say thanks to Miles-tails-prowler and you guys for reading this story so far. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

The beautiful morning rise of the sun, beginning a new day. The motion of the boat swaying up and down. There was Berk in distance. After about an hour from when were first saw Berk, we were docked on the harbor. Some of the villagers began to unload the supplies while Stoick watched over the work taking place, sometimes even giving a hand. While the villagers were unloading the supplies, I walk off the boat that brought me here and was about to go into the town when I heard a voice.

"Where do you think your going" Stoick said as he put a hand on my shoulder. "I was going to talk to the chief, about if I could be able to say here while I recuperate," I said. "Well I guess you could stay here while you heal," he said looking a little worry looking in his eyes. "Who's this," hearing another voice behind me.

I turned around to see a boy with a missing leg, and in its place was a metal hook on a stick. He and I were about the same in even way but, I have brown hair and green eyes and I still had both legs. "Hello, I'm Draco and what's your name." "Stoick and this is my son" the chief replied. "Hiccup" the boy replied, "he's going to be staying with us, at least until he's healed" Stoick said. "What wrong, if you don't mind me asking" Hiccup asked.

I lifted up my shirt, and there some bruise and a few cuts a few of which were still bleeding a little on my chest. And a long thin scar on the side of my neck. I put my shirt back down, and saw a nervous look on both Stoick and Hiccup. "What happened to you?" Stoick asked while still having a nervous look on his face. "A misunderstanding," I replied. Stoick and Hiccup faces changed to a curious look. "I don't feel like talking really," I said with my face looking toward the ground with a sad face. I calmed down and lifted my head back up to face the two Vikings. "Well I'll stay here and finish unloading, while Hiccup can saw you around," Stoick replied turning around to resume what he was doing. Hiccup and I turned around and began walking to the village.

Hiccup had shown me the main hall, and we began walking up a hill when we both heard voices behind us. We turned around to see Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Astrid. "Who's this?" Astrid asking looking at Hiccup with a little curiosity. "I'm Draco, and I new here." "I'm Ruffnut and I'm Tuffnut" the two twins replied then turned to face each other. "I'm Fishlegs" the big teen replied. "I'm Snotlout" the muscular teen replied. "And I'm Astrid, nice to meet you" the blonde girl replied. "The feeling is mutual," I replied with a small smile on my face. "Well I was going to show him where my house was" Hiccup replied breaking the small silence. "Ok, we'll see you in a little bit" Astrid replied. She turned around and began walking away, and then others followed her.

We got to Hiccup's house and went inside, I closed the door. Then suddenly I was pushed and pinned to the ground by Toothless. "No Toothless, get off of him" Hiccup replied trying to push him off of me. Toothless began to snarl at me but then got off of me. "Draco, Toothless, Toothless, Draco" Hiccup said pointing from me to him, then him to me. "Why is he here, get him out of here" Toothless roared. "I'm going to be staying here a while" I said looking at Toothless with a slight anger in my face. I turned to face Hiccup, which he had a puzzled look on his face. "You can understand dragons?" Hiccup said still puzzled. I had a small nervous look on my face, trying to think fast for an excuse. "Lucky guess" I said with a straight face. Hiccup still had a puzzled look but was soon interrupted by the growl of my stomach. "Do you know where we can get something to eat?" I said with my arm crossed against my stomach. "Let go the main hall, there's probably food there," Hiccup said then a bell began ringing two times then stopped and began twice again and stopped. "Lunch is ready" Hiccup replied after the bell stopped ringing. Hiccup, Toothless, and me left the house and head toward the main hall.

It about noon and after having something to eat, Hiccup start to show me more of the village. Toothless was following close behind staring at me the entire time we walk around the village. The last place Hiccup showed me was the Dragon School, which everyone of his friend has shown up to begin a lesson. I stayed to watch, the lesson went smoothly except for Snotlout and his dragon. It was getting dark so everyone said "good bye" and went home. By the time we got back to Hiccup's house, it was dark and Stoick was sleeping. So I said goodnight to Hiccup and Toothless who still looked at me with anger in his eyes. I went to the fireplace, put a piece of wood and lit it. I had been so tired that I crossed my arms and laid my head on them as a pillow. I fell asleep almost instantly, but then a few hours later I woke up. I started to feel pain in the scar on the side of my neck.

I put my hand on it hoping that the pain would go away but it did nothing. I quickly got up and saw the ashes left from the fire I started. I ran toward the door, and as quietly as I could opened and closed the door behind me. I began to run toward the forest, I ran about ten minutes into the forest then I had to stop. The pain in my neck was unbearable, I fell into my hands and knee on the forest floor. Suddenly the pain began to spread everywhere and I could feel myself getting bigger and saw my skin turn black. I was in so much pain that I wasn't able to scream and I found it hard to breath. I was slowly becoming weaker and weaker, eventually I blackout.

* * *

**There's a poll on my profile in regard to the sequel. Details are available on my profile.**


	16. Capture 16

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**I would like to say thanks to Miles-tails-prowler and you guys for reading this story so far. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. (Guest reviewer: To put it simply, yes. But nothings is really going to happen until the sequel. And I know its not the normal pairing but, I say hey why not.) (Miles-tails-prowler: Yes it's Alvin. But he isn't the main antagonist, it'll be revealed later.) Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

When I finally came around, it was somewhat dark. I was in a small caved room, with light only coming from a series of torches planted into the walls. I could hear the voices of other dragons in the other rooms, and the fade voices of people. I went to check if my body was ok but my eyes landed on something around my wings. I tried breaking free but it didn't budge, and my mouth had a muzzle on it. I felt a strange feeling, like I was here before. Since I couldn't do anything else, I decided to sleep for a while.

**(Flashback)**

A couple months before I met Freya, I was captured and taken to a remote island. When I arrived I was put into their dragon arena, to face off with one of their warriors. We stood on the edge of the arena, almost parallel to each other. The warrior was slightly below average size and average build. He held a sword in his right and a shield in his left. He also wore a helmet, which didn't allow much of his face to be shown. I was in a state of fear but I didn't show it. I also didn't have much time to training with the other nightfury to fight. Despite all this, my body readied itself for upcoming battle. The warrior did the same on this end of the arena. Then all of a sudden to warrior charged toward me. I soon lost control of my body and I jumped just before he could strike. However, I was cut a little on my underbelly. We turned to face each other again and he charged at me again. This time his sword held high, which I fired a plasma bolt. The sword flew straight out of his hand and onto the ground. Realizing this the warrior took cover with his shield. I then used my plasma bolts to push him against the wall, away from his sword. As soon as his back was against the wall, I ripped the shield off his arms and threw it. I finally regained control over my body and was surprised by what I saw.

The warrior was a young man, looking to maybe be a year older than I would be if I were human. He curled his body on the ground in fear, which I couldn't bring myself to kill him. He was having the same feelings as I did moments ago. Instead of ending him, I lifted his head up with my wing. As we looked into each other's eye and I could see the fear in his eyes. I suddenly began to purr, which surprise the both of us.

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice from behind yelled. I turned and saw a large man looking at the two of us in shock. The man made a motion and one of the doors in the arena opened. A small group of men came out from the door. All had swords and shields in their hands. I readied myself for another battle as the men came closer to me. The men hide behind their shields and prepared to attack. Sudden the young man jumped in between me and the men, holding his arms out.

"This dragon is to be my kill and my only." The young man said looking at both the men in front and the one above. I was a little thankful he saved my life but also disappointed. All of the men laughed and some seems as though they were going to fall. After they were done laughing, the man up above spoke. "All right fine but, first you need some training. And in the mean time, the dragon will be caged along with the others." The young man nodded after the man finished and lowered his arms. The men put away their sword and used their shields to push me into the dragon holding cell area. It was then that I saw all the types of dragons they had captured. Typhoomerang, Whispering Death, Gronkle, Monstrous Nightmare, Deadly Nadder, Skrill, Hideous Zippleback, Changewing, Terrible Terror, Scauldron, Snaptrapper, and now a Nightfury. That pushed me into one of the holding cells. Then a couple of men broke off from the group and proceed to put a muzzle on my mouth and a lock on one of my hind paws. After that, they all left the cell and closed the door behind them. They had a few laughs as they left the holding cells. After a while, I asked the other dragons a few questions. I eventually found out I was on a place called Outcast island by the humans.

A few days after I was put into the cells, the young man came by my cell. I avoided his gaze, as I still was disappointed in him for what he'd done to me. He soon opened the cell and came inside, closing the door behind him. Since I wasn't looking at him, I didn't see the small bucket of fish he had. But the smell was so overriding that I couldn't help myself. I moved over to him and was staring intensely at the fish. He carefully removed the muzzle and I began my small fest, which didn't take long. "I'm sorry to do this to you. But it was the only way to keep you alive." The man said rubbing my back as I ate. I offered one of the fish to him but he refused. After I was done I rubbed my snout against his chest as sign of thanks. He rubbed my head in return and put the muzzle back on. As he began to leave, we heard some people coming in this direction. The man panicked and was trying to figure out what he was going to do. "You have to hide me!" The man said carefully so as not to be heard and grabbing the bucket. I laid down on my side with my back toward the door. He got down next to me and I pulled him closer to my body. I used my wing to cover up most of his body and wait till the people passed. After which I let go of him, then he left once the coast was clear.

It wasn't till another few days later that I met the young man again. But this time I was peacefully asleep, that was until he woke me up. This time he wasn't carrying fish. He quickly removed the muzzle and unlocked the lock on my hind paw. "It's time to get you out of here." He said determined. I followed him till we were outside in the dark. I could see my surroundings and could only imagine what he was seeing. I walking over to him and gestured for him to get onto my back. "You need to get out of here before they find out you're gone. And I can't go with you as it would be suspicious." He said refusing my offer. He was puzzling me, "why was he helping me in the first?" But before I could go any further, I stretched my wings and took to the night sky. I quickly looked back at him but he waved at me as I flew farther away.

**(End of Flashback.)**

It wasn't until I remembered my first capture that I figured out where I was. "Outcast island!" I said in my mind. "But why did they capture me again?" I began to ponder the thought until eventually I figured out the best possible answer. "They thought I was Toothless and mistook me for him. But it isn't Toothless their after, it's HICCUP! I have to warn them!" I said in my mind in shock. I opened a connection with Toothless, hoping to give a warning to stay away. "Toothless, you there. I have something important to tell you." I said

"What is it mate-breaker." He responded, which I still felt sorry about that.

"Well I apologize for that but, now isn't the time for that. And besides I'm not sure if it would work out between us. Anyway whatever you do don't come to save me. Keep Hiccup away from Outcast island!" I said with a serious tone.

"Wait why are you there?" He said puzzled.

"That isn't the point! Just keep Hiccup away from Outcast island. I fear he might be put in danger if he comes here. So stay as far away from here as possible!" I said seriously, and hoping my message got through to him.

"All right, I'll keep him away." He said sounding like he's been ignored. I was pleased my message got to him.

"Well I guess if I don't return, then this is goodbye." I said with a sigh. I felt the connection break off after saying that. I began to fear my warning would be ignored but I hoped it wouldn't.

My thoughts began to drift toward the young man that saved me from before. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to him. Was he die or alive? Could've still be living on this island or did he move elsewhere? The question floating around my head. Despite this I managed to somehow fell asleep.

* * *

**There's a poll on my profile in regard to the sequel. Details are available on my profile.**


	17. Rescue 17

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this story so far. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. (Guest reviewer: To put it simply, yes. But he is going to make a brief appearance.) (This chapter is dedicated to Blitz.) Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

**Draco POV:**

Over the past few days, they feed me a few fish each day. Which was a little better treatment than the last time I was here. I hide my tail whenever someone would come by my cell. Eventually I met Alvin the treacherous.

"So, this is Hiccup's dragon. Doesn't look like much of a dragon to me." He said as an insult. Even though I wasn't Toothless, I just wanted to kill him for saying that. However, I still had my bonds on so there wasn't much I could do. So I just growled loudly and looked at him angrily.

"Don't worry you'll be reunited with your master soon enough. I'll be sure of that." He said chuckling and looking into my angry eyes. Then he turned around and left laughing. I despised him and began planning my escape.

When the time was right I'd change into human form and break away from my bonds. Then I'd change back and when the guards come into the cell. I'll jump them and leave this train wreck of an island. Which this plan sounded simple in my head but, there was a small risk of exposure. However, if things go as planned then there was nothing to worry about. I curled my body into a tight ball and fell asleep.

I was awakened by a small boom and the ground shook a little. It was a little strange this was happening but, it wasn't a coincidence as another one happened. I gave the quick assumption that the island was under attack.

**3rd person POV:**

Meanwhile outside everything was in chaos. Some of the Vikings running around, trying to avoid being attack by the dragons. While others would trying to kill some of the attacking dragons. Amidst the chaos, Hiccup, Stoick, and his friends were trying to find where they were keeping Draco held at. Stoick and Thornado dove down and grabbed one of the Vikings, then swooped back up to the group.

"Where are do you hold the dragons at?" Stoick said calm but, also seriously. The Viking was too terrified by the height to say anything.

"I'll tell you one last time. Where are the dragons kept?! Or be prepared to fall." He said with his patience wearing thin. The man didn't respond but just before they were going to drop him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait! They kept underneath the dragon arena. You need to use the door in the arena in order, to get to the holding cells." The man finally responded.

Stoick flew down toward the ground and dropped the man a few feet off the ground. It wasn't enough to kill him but only injure him a little. But the group made their way to the arena and spotted the door. With a combined force of all the dragons using their fire, the door fell apart into pieces. As they passed by the cells, Hiccup was amazed by the amount of dragons he'd hadn't seen before. But eventually they found what they were looking for.

**Draco POV:**

I was a little surprise to see them again but I also felt disappointed in Toothless for not listening to me. I felt a little embarrassed seeing them in the state I was in. But they quickly removed the locks and bonds on me. We quickly made our way back to the arena. Everyone was in the air as soon as they saw air sky. But before I could fly, a sharp object struck me on my back. It pierced through I scales and I suddenly felt strange. And before I could do anything else, I fell onto the ground and blacked out.

**3rd person POV:**

Draco's body remained basically motion on the ground of the arena. Everyone flew back and landed next to the body. Hiccup quickly made a plan and told everyone.

"Dad, you need to carry him back to Berk." Hiccup said to his father. He nodded in agreement and tried to move the body but it was too hard to move. So everyone except Hiccup, helped get Draco's body on the back of Thornado. Slowly but surely, everyone including Thornado was able to return to Berk. However instead of flying to the village, they flew to a big open area of the forest. Everyone helped get the body on the ground and waited for Draco to wake up. Stoick then left, thinking it was the best thing he could do. After examining the body, Fishlegs found a stick sticking out from Draco's back. Snotlout quickly and "carefully" removed the stick. Draco's body jolted sharply and made a loud grunt but soon relaxed. However it was no ordinary stick as it had a metal pointed tip on one end, and a feather on the other. It was a weapon Hiccup hadn't seen before. But before they could go any further, Draco began to move.

**Draco POV:**

When I finally came around from my black out. I know I was in a different place than before but to where I didn't know. As I began to stand up, I felt a sharp pain from my back of when the object pierced my skin. As I tried to stand up, I fell back onto my side and felt kind of weak. As I changed form, it was slightly painful then the last few times and you could hear the bones cracking. After the transformation, I tried to stand up again. But I fell on to the ground again. I reached and felt a cut in between my shoulders. It gave a small sting as I touched it, and last a while. Seeing me struggle, Fishlegs and Ruffnut helped me up. As they began to carry me back to the village, Hiccup fell to the ground passed out. His bones started to crack and his body began to grow. His clothes were too small and ripped apart. His hands clumped together into one paw and his teeth retracted into his mouth. His head grew in size and turned into dragon like shape. A tail and wings began to grow out of his body and his skin started to turn into a dark brown color. When the transformation was done, we could all see the now turned-Hiccup was another nightfury.

"By the gods, what have I done." I said softly to myself. I slipped through Fishlegs and Ruffnut's grabs and fell on my knees. I covered my face with my hands and could feel a tear rounding down my face. One of my worries had come true and now Hiccup was paying the price for it. I slowly felt my strength back to me. I slowly stood up and walked over to Hiccup the nightfury. I was in deep sadness as I looked at his motionless body. However, this didn't last as Hiccup suddenly rolled onto his belly. He looked at us puzzled, until he looked at his paws. Everyone was a little shocked by what they just saw and what was in front of them. He screeched in horror, and began to look at his new body. Toothless tackled me to the ground, he looked at me with anger in his eyes and growled. It hurt a lot and coupled with the cut, made it even worst. I looked away and closed my eyes in guilt. After Hiccup was done looking over his new body, he walked over to Toothless and me. Hiccup tried to Toothless aside but, Toothless didn't move an inches. His eyes were locked onto me.

"I'm alright Toothless, now let him go." Hiccup said still trying to push him off me. After a few more minutes, Toothless let me go. But kept a close eye on me. I slowly stood up and walked over to Hiccup. Still feeling guilty, I slowly removed the pendant hanging around Hiccup's neck. Hiccup passed out again and the transformation reversed. I looked at the pendant carefully. The object that once gave me great happiness is now giving me sadness. I wanted to get rid of it right now but something kept me from doing that.

Hiccup eventually awoken from his transformation and put a hand around my shoulder. I kept looking at the pendant then let out a sigh. I gave him my long coat as I really didn't need it. I was more use to the cold than Hiccup was.

"So what are you going to do with that?" Hiccup said pointing a figure at the pendant.

"I just don't know. I want to get rid of it but something is holding me back." I said with sadness.

"Perhaps it reminds you of your dragon friend years ago. And all the memories you two had together." He said looking me in the eye.

"I guess but, I'm in trusting you with it now." I said putting it in his hand and closing it around the pendant.

"No you can't do that, not after what just happened." Hiccup said in shock. He tried giving it back but I didn't take it.

"Oh but, I can. After some practice on your own and maybe some training with Toothless. You'll become a great nightfury." He said patting him on the back softly. Toothless was a little surprised by my statement. Hiccup and Toothless looked at each other then back me, which I returned a nod.

Eventually I changed back into dragon form and everyone went back to the village, except for me. I had decided not to follow them, as I was still nervous about the villagers trying to kill me. I looked around to make sure no one was near or around me. However, my eyes came across a hooded figure just staring at me in the distance. Even though I couldn't see it's eyes, but I could feel its gaze on me. I soon got a terrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I quickly unfolded my wings and lifted off into the air. I soon landed on the same sandy beach I was kidnapped from. When I checked my surroundings, the same figure was staring at me in the distances. It was now starting to become creepy. I lifted into the air again and headed toward the cove. When I landed, the figure was there again just staring at me. It was now starting to get on my nerves. "Who is this figure? How is it able to follow me? And how is it able to do it so quickly?" The questions that began to form quietly in my head.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" I said but it came out as roars. The terrible feeling began to become worse, which I didn't like it.

"You," a female voice responded. I saw a small smile appear from under the hood, this gave me a shocking cold shiver down my spine. I was going to try to run away again but my body fell to the ground. I couldn't get my body to move. But that was the least of my worries as I felt a strange presents trying to get into my mind. "I'm sorry to do this to you," the woman said approaching me. Even though I was angry with her, I quickly put up a barrier between me and the strange presents. However the barrier didn't last long, and it began to manifest itself into my mind I tried to push back but, it didn't do much except to slow it down. My body began to feel weak and my mind began to feel trapped in it's own body. Out of pure desperation, I connected with Toothless.

"Help... Me..." I said feebly before I blacked out.

* * *

**So Draco is captured by Alvin. After Hiccup rescues him, he is again taken by some mysterious woman. Take about some really bad luck. Well, I'll "see" you all next time. Have a nice day.**

* * *

**There's a poll on my profile in regard to the sequel. Details are available on my profile.**


	18. The Nest 18

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Happy Cinco De Mayo Everyone!**

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this story so far. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. (By the way, the last chapter was dedicated to Blitz. Sorry if I sounded like I blew you off.) Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

When I finally came around, I notice I was in dark cave. I couldn't remember who I was or my past was. It was all just a blur to me. I could only remember what I was and how to do certain things. Like how to fly, breath fire, and how to survive. As I tried to clear the blur, a beautiful woman approached me. I didn't know what to do, so I just pricked up my ears and tilted my head sideways. She had black hair and one of her eyes was blue, while the other was yellow. It looked strange to me, and she wore a brown robe. As she reached a hand out to touch me, I growl softly. She quickly retracted her hand from fear of me biting it off.

"Who are you? And where am I?" I said with a demanding roar. The woman jumped back but she didn't look surprised. She looked as though she had predicted this would happen.

"I am Aesa, queen of the dragons. And you're in my kingdom." She responded back, which gave some shock.

"Well then, can you tell me how I got here? My memory seems to be in a bit of a blur." I said a bit more calmly. Aesa nodded and began to speak again.

"You were captured by the humans but, I sent a group of dragons to rescue you. However, the rescue didn't go as planned and you were the only survivor. You are lucky to have survived while captive under the humans. They are beneath us, and as such should be erased from this world." She said putting a hand on the back of my head. I looked deep into her eyes and could see she was telling the truth. She pulled her hand back as we began to stand up. My body felt weak but was strong enough to allow me to walk for a while.

"I have something I want to ask your majesty." I said turning to face her. She returned with a nod.

"I wish to go back to the humans that capture me, and to burn them to the ground." I said with a small amount of anger.

"I will allow it but, you must take a group of dragons with you. Also you and your group must bring back some food as our supplies are slowly depleting." She said and I nodded in agreement. We both walked outside but my eyes burned from the intense light. It took a minute before my eyes had adjusted to the increase in light. Then I saw large amounts of dragons flying, fighting, and doing various things. It was almost amazing to see the amount of dragons that were here and the types. However, I felt a little disappointed that there wasn't any other dragon like me.

"Your majesty, why isn't there any other dragons like me?" I said to Aesa, who was still next to me.

"I am sorry to tell you this but you are a rare type of dragon shadow-runner. There is only a small number of your kind left." She said as calmly as possible. I felt a sense of sadness. Aesa put a hand on me and give me some comfort. After I was calmed down, we resumed walking about the area. I notice that the kingdom was near a volcano.

"How soon may I leave?" I asked as we continued to walk.

"You may leave tomorrow after you've assembled a group of dragons to accompany you." She said as we came to a stop.

"Thank your majesty. May I be excused, I wish to get some rest for tomorrow." I said as we looked eye to eye.

"You are excused," she said to me with a small little. I gave her a dragon like bow and walked back to the caves.

It was troubling that I couldn't remember what happened before I came here. Every time I tried to recall a memory, it just came to me as a blur. This both gave me confusion and a puzzling feeling. If only I could remember what truly happen to me before I ended up here. The nagging feeling continued until I slowly fell asleep.

The next day, I didn't awaken till it was noon out. There weren't as many dragons as there were yesterday but, there were still a lot of them. I was about to go get something to eat, when I felt something step on my tail. I turned to see a Monstrous Nightmare was on my tail and grinning was at me.

"What are you doing?" I said angrily at the dragon.

"You're the new dragon everyone's been talking about right." The dragon responded.

"Maybe I am. And would you kindly get off my tail." I said still anger at dragon. He let go of my tail and I checked to see if it was still useable. I was then scowling at the dragon.

"Well they said you're going on a human raiding trek tonight. And I wanted to ask if I could join you." He said with a pleading voice.

"Ok, you may come with me. But, next time please don't step on my tail." I said forgiving him of his earlier action.

"Thank you. You won't be disappointed." He said giving a bow, and then quickly running off. With no further distractions in resumed my hunt for food. After a short while in a nearby forest, I spotted a deer in the distances. With my body close to the ground, the deer didn't notice me till it was too later. With a pounce, the deer was captured and killed. After the meal, I headed back to the other dragons. However, when I got there, I was quickly swarmed but various dragons. I heard a loud roar and everyone backed away from me. I looked in the general direction from the roar came from. It came from the dragon I met earlier. I bowed my head in thanks, he returned a bow and resumed his previous task. About half of the dragon left doing other thing but, the remaining one crowded around me. Eventually I gather a group made of four Gronckles, three monstrous nightmares, two Hideous Zipplebacks, two Deadly Nadders.

We all agreed to meet at the entrance of my cave just before sunset. Afterwards, the queen informed me of the situation we would be facing once we got there. I quickly made a plan and waited to tell the others. It was just before sunset that I saw the group arrived at the agreed meeting point. Almost all of the dragons were excited to do but, the Gronckles looked to have second thoughts. After a short talk, all the dragons were ready to hear the plan.

"So we'll arrive once the moon sets. Then the Gronckles will split off, two of you will block the great hall, one will block the chief's house and the other will carry some food. The Deadly Nadders will also be carrying food. The monstrous nightmares and Hideous Zipplebacks will provide some distractions. I will stay behind and provide backup if things don't go as plan. And once the attack is almost finished, all of you'll need to grab some food before leaving to come back here. If there are no objections to plan the then let us leave right now." I said confident that the plan will succeed. No one said anything, so we began our trek to the island.

* * *

**There's a poll on my profile in regard to the sequel. Details are available on my profile.**


	19. The Attack 19

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this story so far. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

It took some time before the island of Berk came into our view. The moon was just about to set, and our attack would begin. I could see there were some villagers wondering around. It puzzled me as to why they weren't concerned about any dragon attacks. But then again, this would make our jobs easier.

"Change of plans!" I said and the group hovered. Almost all of them were upset I stopped them just as we were about attack.

"What now!" One of the Monstrous Nightmares said with a snarl.

"We're still going as planned but, don't attack unless you've been attack first. And I mean it. Now everyone got it!" I said looking intently into their eyes as they nodded. I nodded back and they flew down to the village. I hovered overhead, watching the action unfold. At first the humans were confused by our actions but, so got the message something was wrong. Those that weren't in the great hall were out getting their weapons. Everything was going alright, until I could see a group of elite Viking warriors approaching our group. The dragons were too focused on other things to notice the warriors coming. I immediately closed my wing to enter into a dive and readied my blast. Just as I fired, I made a strange screeching noise. As I quickly swooped upwards, the blast knocked a few of the Vikings over. I went for another shoot but, I aimed too quickly and missed the intended target. The blast hit a house next to them and the caused the house to explode. The explosion knocked a few of the warriors unconscious, while some were injured. Some part small part of me felt sorry for them but was quickly suppressed. I resumed watched from overhead, when I noticed off near the tree line. A boy and a nightfury were next to each other in awestruck by the amount of chaos that was going on. I let out a roar, signaling to the others that the attack is over. We began our trip back to the island.

It was sunrise when we arrived back at the island, all of the dragons surrounded us. All of them wondering what happened during our leave. While the other dragons retold the events, I snuck out and just wanted to be alone to my thoughts. It was strange to me, see that boy and dragon so close to each other without trying to kill one another. And I had a strange feeling that I met them before. When I tried to remember though, it still came in as a blur. However, before I could ponder in the thought some more, I fell asleep.

That day, I dreamt I was fighting a large dragon. It was bigger than the houses I saw back on the other island. The battle was intense however, I suffered some major injuries. And so did the other dragons. The dragon managed to injure me to the point of near death. I lied on my side relativity motionless on the ground. The dragon walked up to me to check if I was still a threat to it. After it was done and satisfied that I wasn't going to fight back anymore, it left me to die. Just as I was beginning to feel an invisible claw grip onto me. I saw the boy crying and the nightfury moaning in sadness. I closed my eyes for the once time and felt the darkness creeping in.

I quickly opened my eyes in shock and my breathing was heavy. "Was that a nightmare or a prediction of the future?" I thought in my head. I felt a presence near, so I turned and saw the queen sitting near me. I slowed my breathing down and turned to face her properly.

"So I hear the attack was a success?" The queen said in a curious tone. She seemed to ignore the sudden shock I just experienced.

"Yes it was. But there is something I want to ask." I said nervously

"What is it?" She said tilting her head a little.

"During our attack, I saw another nightfury. And I was wondering if we should convince him to join us?" I said still nervous.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible as he is sided with the humans. And I don't think we could convince him otherwise." She said rubbing my head. I felt a little disappointed in what she had just said. The queen got up and left me to my thoughts. I just curled into a very tight ball and tried to fall asleep.

After a while, I figured I couldn't sleep, knowing there was another dragon like me, in terms of specie anyway. Despite what the queen had said earlier, I decided I would at least see him. I got up and began walking to the cave entrance. It was dark out, which was an advantage to me as I could hide more easily. There were some dragons outside sleeping. I carefully made my way past them to an open area across the way. I felt a small sore as I opened my wings but it quickly disappeared. I lifted off in the night sky determined to seek out the other dragon. As I was flying a steady flight path, a concerning thought began to fill my mind. I didn't know what I was going to say or do. I was too blinded by the fact that, I was determined to convince the dragon to join us. That I didn't think this all the way through. But slowly began to feel exhausted and it was too late to turn around. So I had no choice but to continue my flight to the island. When I got there, I spotted an area bigger enough for me to hide. I saw a small bed of water below and cave big enough for me, and maybe another to fit in. With the last of my strength, I made a somewhat hard landing. I was too tired to care about my pain and fell asleep.

* * *

**There's a poll on my profile in regard to the sequel. Details are available on my profile.**


	20. Remembering 20

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Sorry if you were excepting a chapter released yesterday. But, I hope you had a good Mother's Day.**

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this story so far. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

When I awoken from my sleep, I opened my eyes just slightly. I could see it was day out, I opened my eyes all the way and raised my neck. I slowly looked around with my ears up, and then a thought slowly came to me.

"I don't know what it is but I feel like I've been here before." I said puzzled by this. I could see the large pond in the middle. I could also see a cave big enough to hold a few dragons, opposite where I sat. And all this was set inside an area only accessible by the outside, or if you were small enough to fit in an opening on the side of the wall. It wasn't until I looked behind me that I saw the boy and the nightfury from the raid sleeping together a few feet from me. I lowered my ears and carefully looked at the boy. Something about him and the dragon seemed familiar and I couldn't help but think I met them before. The dragon awoke when I began to stand up and he woke up the boy leaning against him. They both looked at me with shock and curiosity. The boy slowly approached me but I began to growl and ready my pounce. The boy stopped and they both looked at me wide-eyed, which threw me off guard. We looked at which other puzzled. I tilted my head to one side and put my ears up and little bit.

"Draco is that you?" The boy said still puzzled.

"Who are you talking about? I just a dragon, and dragon don't have names unless their important." I said still puzzled and my head staying where it was. This caused the dragon to drop its jaw wide-open, which puzzled me more.

"You don't remember?" The dragon finally said stunned after about a minute or two. This surprised me a little bit but, not completely. After I heard him say this, the thought of seeing them before began to become unbearable. It was something I can't just shake off.

"What are you talking about? And how come I feel as though I've met you before but, don't remember it?" I said still ready to attack. The boy just looked at the two of us as we were talking to each other.

"He's under a mind-control spell." I barely heard the dragon say. I didn't know what he was talking about. But then it hit me, "that might explain the blurry memories."

Without warning, the nightfury tackled me to the ground and made sure to pin me there good. I tried to struggle but he only held me down more tightly. As he applied more pressure, I began to feel pain. The boy somehow sensed this and was tried to get the nightfury off of me. He tried pushing and telling him to get off but neither one provided a positive result.

"Just listen to me!" He roared at me, which caused me to stop struggling. By now I had forgotten where I came here in the first place. He gently placed his head against my and we looked into each other's eyes. I began to see something in them. Then I felt a connection form between us and I began to feel my memories becoming clear again. I could remember everything, including when I first met Hiccup and Toothless. I started to recall the time I spent briefly with my family before leaving them. It was coming back to me. Then I suddenly remembered the night I was taken by the strange female figure. I felt a sudden surge of anger I hadn't felt since the day I killed Spike. Soon the connection faded and Toothless slowly backed away but didn't lost sight of me. I slowly stood up and changed into human form. I suddenly felt weak, my body fell to the ground and I passed out.

I kept dreaming of the same nightmare vision for the last few times I went to sleep, which concerned me. When I finally awoken from my sleep, I rose up and gasped for air. My breathing was a little fast and heavy. I checked my body to see which form I was and to some relief, I was human. After knowing this fact, I relaxed my breathing so it was normal. During the entire time, I was unaware that I was in a bed at someone's house. I could see there was still light, which didn't give me much indication as to how long I was out. I slowly got out of bed and walked over to the mirror on the other side of the room. I took off the shirt and examined my chest and back for any wounds. I could see a few bruises and the scar on my neck. It was minor wounds compared to the worst ones I ever had. The door opened just as I was putting my shirt back on and Eve came in with Hiccup and Astrid. I tried to avoid his gaze, as I could see they were a little upset. Eve just stood by the door and gave me a quick look to make sure I was alright. Just as she closed the door, I felt like I was the size of a bug. Astrid slowly approached me and punched me in the shoulder. I gave a grunt and was about rub the pain away but, Astrid gave me a hug. This struck me as odd, as I could understand why she hit me. But I could understand why was she hugging me. After about a minute she let go of me and moved over to Hiccup.

"I'll just say this now. I was under a mind-control spell and I couldn't remember much." I said in hope that they were understand. I could probably guess that didn't help me much.

"Is that the best you can do?" I heard Astrid say. Even though it wasn't much of an excuse, it was the truth. I simply nodded, then began to explain what happened to me after they left. They're mood didn't change much. They still seemed skeptical of my story, they then turned to face each other and quietly whispered to each other.

"I'm not going to allow Aesa control me or any another dragon ever again." I said quietly in my head. She made me feel vulnerable, which suddenly filled me with rage. I walked pass Hiccup and Astrid, making my way to outside. They seemed stunned for a moment but soon followed after me and eventually caught up to me. Astrid put a hand on my shoulder, I gave her a look that told her to back off. This caused her to let go and they looked a little worried as I resumed my walk. Eventually by the time I reached the cove Hiccup, his friends and their dragons were there with me. All of them watching my every move and then I began to retell my story during my time with Aesa.

* * *

**There's a poll on my profile in regard to the sequel. Details are available on my profile.**


	21. The Battle 21

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this story so far. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

After I finished, they all showed the same expression Hiccup and Astrid showed earlier. This somehow didn't special me, as it kind of reminded them of how I was before. I soon felt the rage surge through my body and I had to get my revenge.

"I'm sorry but I have to take care of something. I may not come back but, it was nice know you all. And whatever you do I don't want any of you involved, especially you Hiccup." I said pointing at him. I gave either hug or a handshake before I transformed into the dragon for what could be the last time. But before I decided to leave, I would cast a very rare spell I came across from my travels. My body began to glow and then a flash of light caused everyone to go blind for a moment. I took this chance to disappear and take to the skies.

After a while of flying in the direction of the island, I looked back to make sure no one was following me. I saw nobody was behind me and I made sure to fly as fast as I could just for added protection. By the time I saw the island came into view, the sun was almost about to set. When I landed, there wasn't any dragons to be seen anywhere. I got into a striking pose and slowly explored the island, cautiously awaited for an attack. The island was empty and when I got to the caves, I could Aesa with her back facing me. I put up the mind barriers and slowly approached her without breaking my striking pose. I kept my distance from her not that it would help if she tried to take over my mind again.

"So you've returned finally." She said not facing me. This kind of caught my by surprise but, I didn't move a muscle.

"I'll just save some talk and say it. Why did you take me?" I said ready to attack at any moment.

"You were a tortured soul and I was freeing you from that burden." She saw turning to face me finally.

"You have no right in doing this! Since you've done this I have no choice but to kill you. Which will prevent you from doing this to any another dragon ever again." I roared at her. It was strange how she didn't move when I said that. Then I started to hear bone cracking, which told me wasn't a good sign. I made sure to give myself some distance from her. She got onto her hands and knees as the cracking continued. I could see her body grow and her skin changed to a. A tail and wings emerged from her body. Her size continued to grow until she was as big as a house. Then it suddenly dawned on me that she was the monster from those nightmares I've been having. Even though I was afraid, I felt some confidants that I could have a different outcome than in the dream. And I had to make sure she doesn't ever do the same thing to me to another dragon. After a few moments, her transformation was done. She gave a loud roar and charged at me. I immediately ran out of the cave and got myself into the air as fast as I could.

I hovered at a distances watched what she would do. The entrance was a little small for her dragon size but, that didn't change anything as she rammed herself outside. After shaking some the rumble off her, she looked around for me. She soon found me and slowly sprung herself into the air. I gave her a quick once-over from some lessons I from Fishlegs. After the analysis, it only proved that it was going to be hard to defeat her. As she continued to climb, I made a dive toward her underbelly. As I dove pass, I run my claws into the soft skin of her underbelly. She gave a loud grunt and tried to change course. However, her large body seemed to slow her down quite a bit. I managed to get a few more strikes as she tried to follow me. However, I was becoming cocky and didn't see her strike my right side. The pain was excruciating and this caused me to be slower. Then she struck me in my underside with her claws. The pain was soon too hard to handle and fly at the same time. So I landed back on the island, and I managed to fall on my left side. As a last strike, she cut a hole in one of my wings. The pain was unbearable, and I could kind of see a grin being formed at the edge of her mouth. After she looked over my body and she was happy with the results, she left.

After she left, it was as though time was going faster than it usually did. I slowly felt my body become weak and my head felt dizzy and confused. I was so dizzy that I didn't hear Hiccup and the others approach me. They all stopped and grasped as soon as they saw the amount of injuries I suffered. In my state of confusion an interesting thought came into my head. When I was just a little boy, I was taught to fear dragons. Here I was waiting for death to take hold, and I'm the one thing I was told to fear. And the thought of death really didn't bother me but, I was quite accepting of it like an old friend. Toothless and the other dragons were trying their best to heal me but, I could tell I was at the point of no return. As soon as they realized this was my end, they began to pray to their gods. The spell I cast earlier didn't seem to be working and so I lost hope in that.

"Born a human, die a dragon." I said faintly as my breathing became weaker and weaker. I looked into everyone's eyes and reflected my life, from beginning to the last moments. I felt everyone, including the dragon put a hand a claw on me. The invisible claws from my dreams began to take a hold on me.

"Goodbye and I'm sorry for what I'd done." I said weakly. My eyes slowly closed and I took my last breath.

* * *

**I'd wish you inform you all that this story is ending its end in the next chapter. However, understand I'm not ending the entire story completely. There's a poll on my profile in regard to the sequel. Details are available on my profile.**


	22. Goodbye 22

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON. However I did make this story.**

* * *

**Happy Memorial Day everyone! By the way, if I posted chapter 21 this week, then it would fall inline with Memorial Day. But hey we can't always have what we want. **

* * *

**Sorry if I kept you guys waiting. I would like to say thank you to guys for reading this story so far. Anyway I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review of the story. Maybe something you liked, disliked, or something you may want to see in the later chapters. Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

I felt the claw pull me out of my body and I could see everyone was mourning over my die body, except for Snotlout. It set me down a few yards away from them. Death seemed to be just the same as living, only difference being well dead. Then a mysterious light flashed in front of me, blinding me for a few seconds. As soon as the light faded, I felt nothing was different. I checked my body and the cuts from earlier were gone. The group eventually gained themselves together and was preparing to leave but, Tuffnut pointed to something in my direction. I turned around to see what it was but, none was there.

As I turned to look back at them, and I was tackled by everyone. It was felt strange having been dead for few moments then come back to life. I back away from them and changed into my human form. They all seemed to be relieved and a little freaked out I was alive. All of us turned to where my old body still stood but it was being blown away like sand. Afterward it was gone, we all turned to face each other but no one didn't seem to move an inch or speak.

"How did you follow me?" I said finally, relieving some of the silence.

"The dragons saw the direction you went. So we simply followed that." Fishlegs said as everyone was trying to get a grip of what just happened. They seemed troubled by the fact that I was just dead moments ago and was now standing in front of them living and breathing.

"I cast an old revival spell just before I left, which only a few know how to perform it. And to be honest I didn't know if it would work like it should have but, it was a risk worth taking." I said hoping they had a better understanding for what was going on. Astrid walked over to me and pushed me in the shoulder, I began rubbing my shoulder where she hit me at as she walked back. Which I guess I deserved that, considered it was a very risky move. Everyone seemed a bit more reassured by this and started mounting onto the saddles of their dragons.

"Wait!" I said, as they were about to take flight.

"I'm not going back to Berk. There are some things I have to take care of elsewhere before I return to Berk. And this is where we go our separate ways for the meantime, till we meet again." I said pretty sure of my decision. Everyone except Hiccup was unsure if I was actually going through with this decision.

"And this time I don't want to be followed. This is something I have to do alone." I said firmly to make sure my message was clear to them. Which apparently did as Astrid and Ruffnut came over to me and gave me hug.

"We're going to miss you." Hiccup said as Astrid and Ruffnut returned to their dragons. I simply gave a nod. Hiccup signaled to Toothless to takeoff but, Toothless seemed troubled by the decision before responding to the command. Everyone gave me one last look before they followed Hiccup back to Berk.

"So it begins, the moment you've been waiting for since that curse took hold." I thought to myself giving a sigh. I changed form and lifted into the sky.

* * *

**This is going to the last chapter in this story. It's been a pleasure writing these chapters and to know you the audience has enjoyed them. I say that the sequel is started but, is on hold. Since I've recently been told by a Fictionpress writer that my and some other writer have been plagiarized. I say that if it ****takes too long than, I'll consider posting them anyway.**

**There's a poll on my profile in regard to the sequel. Details are available on my profile.**


End file.
